Part of your world
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Kim's a mermaid and lost her necklace which Jack has. When she gose to the surface, will she fall for Jack? And be able to stop the monster from taking over the ocean? FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Kickin' it fanfiction. If this seems familiar with Kim being a mermaid, I swear it's not the same. Here's the full summery **

**Kim, princess of Oceania, goes with her friends, Grace, Kelsey and Julie, to the surface to look for Kim's necklace which allows her to transform into a Pure Mermaid and can help her and her friends to defeat Frank, the evil Sea creature who is bent on controlling Oceania. **

**Jack is the human who has the necklace. He wishes to meet the mermaid who saved his life but he's sidetracked by Kim. And he's not the only one; so are his friends Jerry, Eddie and Milton by Kim's friends. Will he realise the girl he feels something for is the same girl he loves? And will he be able to help the girls defeat Frank?**

**It's slightly based off Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch and H2O: Just Add Water. Since this is an AU, they don't do karate, they do surfing. Please enjoy, this idea has been floating around my head for ages.**

8 years ago

Fireworks burst in the sky. Jack Anderson, an 8 year old boy with shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a beauty mark on either cheek and a slight tanned complication, leaned on the railing of the cruise boat he was on. His parents were inside the ball room doing a press conference. His father is Leo Anderson, the world's best surfer and his wife and Jack's mother is Molly Anderson, spokes person for Body Mode Beachwear. Jack was board out of his mind. He couldn't wait for them to get to the next destination; that meant a beach and that meant SURFING!

As he grinned to himself, he heard a splash. Looking over the railing he saw a girl about his age in the water. She had shoulder length blond hair with darker highlights in them, brown eyes and a lighter completion then Jack's. she looked at the fireworks in wonder.

"Hey!" Jack called, getting the girl's attention, "what are you doing in the water?"

"Oh, um." She looked a little embarrassed and then a green tail came out of the water. It also revealed she had on a green shell bra. Around her neck was a necklace. It was shaped like an oval with a green gem in the middle.

"Y-you're a mermaid!" 

Before she could respond, a storm appeared out of nowhere. The cruise ship started rocking with the waves. Jack tried holding on but then his grip slipped and he fell into the water. The girl gasped before she went under the waves, to look for Jack. She found him sinking quickly and swam to grab him.

As the sun rose, it illuminated the scene of the mermaid looking down at Jack. She put her hand on his chest and moved upward. When she reached his face she raised her hand from above his moth where water came out. When the water had been completely removed from his lungs, Jack coughed but didn't open his eyes. Getting rid of the water, the little mermaid put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat

'_It's so slow, what do I do?' _she thought. She then looked down at the necklace around her neck, before pulling it off. She put the necklace where his heart was and the green gem glowed and Jack opened his eyes. He looked at the girl as she smiled, happy to see he was alive.

Chapter 1- We meet again

Jack pushed himself up from his board and rode the wave. As he entered the curl he skimmed the water with his hand. When he exited he turned his board, heading to the shore. At age 16, he had changed. His hair was slightly longer and his completion had changed thanks to the many visits to the beach. As the surf died, he dived into the water. He ran up the sand with his board under his arm and ran to a group that sat in the middle of the beach with surf boards around them.

A Latino boy with curly black hair and green eyes gave Jack a high-5, "Dude that was totally swagsome!"

"Thanks Jerry. Hey Milton, what time is it?" he asked a red head boy with grey eyes. He was reading a text book and leaning on his surfboard.

He picked up his cell from his bag next to him and when he checked it said, "2:29. Isn't your shift in 31 minutes?"

"Aw, don't worry. Rudy won't even notice I'm not there." Jack said as he picked up his towel from his bag and started to dry his hair.

"Guys, you won't believe this! Stacy Witmen talked to me!" an African American boy said. He was bald and had brown eyes. He came running towards them with large lemonade in his hand.

"Oh really? What she say?" Milton asked

"Well she asked me to pay for her drink before she left with her boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, totally likes you." Jack said sarcastically

"Whatever. You're still head over heels for that mermaid you meet. And you have a girlfriend."

Jack ignored his friend and pulled out something from his bag. As he transferred it to his other hand he looked at the charm. It was the same necklace the mermaid had used to wake him up. He still remembered how he had gotten it.

Flashback

When she saw that Jack was awake, the girl smiled.

"You're ok. Thank goodness."

"What was that?"

"Over there. Quickly, we have to go see if there are servers!"

Voices started to pour in from above the sand pit the mermaid had brought them to. When she heard them, she got a panicked look on her face. She turned around and faced her hand to the water. The water came up and wrapped around her before pushing back into the water. When jack saw this, he pushed himself up and looked at the girl as she swam back into the ocean. Before he could call out to her, she dived under. Jack looked down and realised she had left her necklace.

End of flashback

"Jack? Jack? Jack?" Jack felt a blow on the back of his head

"Ow! What the hell Milton!"

Milton put his closed textbook down, which he had used to hit Jack and said, "Your phone went off twice and you didn't even realise."

Picking up his phone and unlocking it, Jack's eyes widened as he saw who had called him, "Oh no, it's Rudy!" the phone rang again and this time Jack answered, "Um hello?"

"Jack where are you? Your shift started 10 minutes ago!" 10 minutes? Had he really stared into space that long?

"Sorry Rudy. I need to head home first."

"Ugg, nevermind. Just be home when I get there at 5 got it? And make sure you do the laundry, dishes and the bathroom."

"Yeah. See ya." When he hung up, Jack put his phone and the necklace in his bag before closing it and standing up and dusting off the sand that got on him

"Got in trouble huh?" Milton asked

"Yep. I'll see you guys later." He said picking up his bag and his board

**Under the ocean**

Oceania, the city of mermaids and other sea creatures. In the castle, a mermaid we should remember focused on the ball of water that was in front of her. Kimberly Ann Crawford, princess of Oceania, focused on the ball of water hoping for it not to disappear. Another mermaid with black hair pulled into a tight bun and gold tail and shell bra looked at Kim.

"Very good Kimberly. See, even without your necklace, you can control your powers. You can relax now."

Putting her hand down, the ball of water dispersed. Kim had changed a little. For one her hair was longer, about shoulder blade length. Her completion hadn't changed but accessories for being a mermaid had been added. On her tail she had two green anklets, matching bracelets and a friendship bracelet.

"Thanks Mary-ann. I think I should be ok enough to go to the surface."

"I agree. You're dismissed." Swimming out of the room, Kim went looking for her friends. She found Julie first. She had long brown hair with curls and grey eyes framed by a pair of glasses. She was like Kim but her tail and shell bra was orange. She also had a necklace like Kim's except the gem was orange

"Hi Julie. Mary-ann said I should be strong enough to go to the surface. Isn't that great?"

"That's perfect! Grace and Kelsey have been really restless."

"Got that right." Both girls looked forward. Grace had straight brown hair and brown eyes; her tail was blue as was her necklace. Kelsey had sandy brown hair and green eyes; her tail and necklace was purple.

"Can we go now? Your mom wants you gone before the nigh. Frank has been showing some signs of coming." Grace asked. Frank was an evil sea creature who wanted to rule Oceania. He and his group, the Black Dragons, were feared for their use of dark magic. They had already taken over other mermaid countries.

"Let's go. Nicole said she'll wait for us."

Soon they girls were by a rocky part of Seaford, their home while they looked for Kim's necklace. This was the last place there was movement from the necklace.

"Kelsey, if you please?" Kim asked

"With pleasure." Raising her hand and clenching it closed, steam started to rise from the girls. When the steam disappeared, the girls had human legs.

Kim had on a yellow tank top under a white one, denim mini skirt and yellow wedges. Julie had on an orange dress that reached her knees, a brown shrug and black flats. Grace had on a blue sundress with flowers on it and white flip-flops. Kelsey had on denim jean shorts and a white halter top with black sandals. They got up and walked up till they got to the beach area. They began to walk to Sea Shell Hotel.

When they opened the door, they entered the lobby. To the left was the entrance to a restaurant and to the right was the stairs to the rooms. Walking down the hall by the check in desk lead to the backyard.

The girls walked down the hall and stopped at one door that had a security camera by it.

"Julie, what's that?" Kim asked pointing to the camera

"Well from what I remember reading from the archives, that's a video camera. Or is it a security camera?"

The door opened scaring the girls. A woman with black hair and blue eyes pocked her head out. She had on a chief's uniform. When she saw the girls she grinned.

"Kim, Grace, Julie, Kelsey! You're here!"

"Hi Nicole, what's up?"

"Oh not much. I'm glad you girls are finally here. I need help and a certain clam fairy isn't helping." When she said that, she glared back into the room. An old woman pushed her out of her the room. She had long grey hair, purple eyes and was in a full gypsy coustem

"If you don't approve of my help then don't come asking for it. Nice to see you girls." She said before closing the door

"Damn spell. It makes her human and she's strong for a clam. Her name is Petra by the way. So let's get started huh? While we look for Kim's necklace you will help me her at the hotel. I registered you for school, Seaford High. You start tomorrow, but we start work today."

The day at the hotel didn't go so well. The girls never stayed at the surface so using all the technology was very confusing. First Grace ruined some guest's shirt in the dryer, then Kim was vacuuming when she realised she had tied everything in the dinning room up, dragging chairs and tables behind her. Julie tripped down the stairs and fell on a guest and Kelsey was helping Nicole in the kitchen when she set something on the stove on fire. By the end of the day, the girls were exhausted.

Kim went for a bath. When she was in the water, her tail came back. As she poured some bubbles into the bathtub, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Grace."

"Come in." Grace came in and sat on the sink counter.

"Do you think your necklace will be here? I mean what if it's gone?"

"Let's hope that guy still has it. I really wish I could meet him again."

"Kim, if you meet him and fall for him, you might tell him who you really are and you know what could happen. You could turn into bubbles and that is not what we need with Frank raging out there like a mad man."

"I know. God, give it rest will you?"

"Oh, ok." Grace put her hand up by Kim and then the water turned into ice.

"Grace! Come on, this is cold!" laughing, Grace put her hand up and melted the ice.

**With Jack**

"And another thing…" Rudy, a dirty blond, brown eyed 28 year old paced in front of the couch Jack was seated in. Rudy had been Jack's guardian ever since Jack's parents died during the storm that sunk the cruise ship like the Titanic. Jack had stayed with his grandfather for a while, who was an amazing surfing teacher, but he had died about a year into taking care of Jack. Rudy, being a family friend, took Jack in. He ran a restaurant, Wasabi Surf Shack, and was now chewing Jack out for missing his shift. "How could you be so careless? Jack, are you even listening to me?" Rudy yelled at the 16 year old, who had his head down.

Jack raised his head and looked at Rudy. He had the necklace in his hand and had been staring at it. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Jack, if you don't buck up, I might have to pull you out of the compotation this Sunday."

"W-what? Rudy no, please!"

"Start coming to work and I won't. Don't be late tomorrow, 4:30 got it?"

"Yeah. Oh by the way, I'm going to do a quick run tomorrow in the morning." Jack and Rudy lived in a house about a couple blocks from the beach.

"Fine. Now please go to bed and try to sleep and not day dream about your little mermaid girlfriend."

"Good night." Jack said getting up, also wrapping the necklace around his wrist like a bracelet.

The next morning, Jack had gotten up around 6 am and putting on red surf shorts, he went down to the beach. He dropped his bag and stuck his board in the sand before he started stretching. Pulling off his shirt and strapping his board to his ankle, he looked around just to take in his surroundings and he saw someone walking in his direction. Thinking it was just some runner, he ran into the waves. He paddled out and turned his board around waiting for a good wave. When one came, he paddle out to meet it and when he was right on it, he pushed himself up. He moved to balance himself on the waves he did a backside flip aerial. He surfed to the shore and picked up his board and was walking to his bag when he saw that someone was looking at him. Turning he saw it was Kim. She was in the same clothes as yesterday and was just standing there staring at him. She also had a slight blush on her face.

"Um, have we met before?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" he said jokingly and chuckling when she started to turn red.

"Ugg, nevermid." She stomped away. Jack watched her before pulling the necklace out of his pocket

"Na, she could never be…"

**Kim POV**

I had been dreaming about that boy I meet 8 years ago when suddenly I just woke up. I saw that the sun was just coming up and decided to go take a walk. Throwing on the clothes from yesterday, I walked out of the hotel. Thankfully the hotel wasn't far from the beach and thanks to my training my power of controlling water was a lot better. I was so glad I wasn't the only mermaid who could control an element. Grace could control ice, Kelsey fire and Julie earth. As I mulled over this I saw someone on the beach. He turned to me but didn't seem to acknowledge me. He ran into the waves and started surfing. He was amazing. I walked closer to get a better look at him. When he came out I saw his face, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and…OMG, I know him! Or did I? He looked a lot like the guy I saved 8 years ago. Did I mention I sorta feel for the guy?

"Um, have we met before?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" he said jokingly and chuckling when I started to turn red.

"Ugg, nevermid." I turned and stomped away. There was no way that could have been him. By time I got home, Nicole had started getting ready for the day.

"Hey Kim. You're up early." She said getting stuff out for the breakfast buffet.

"Went for a walk. Hey how much do you know about surfing?"

"Not much but I do know there's a surfing compotation by the beach this Sunday. You and the girls should go."

"Maybe. Can I get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure. What do you feel like?"

"Anything's fine. I'm going to get changed."

"Wake the girls up please. The school isn't that close."

I went to my room I shared with Julie to see her coming out of the adjoining bathroom. She ran her hand on the wall to direct her to her bed and picked up her glasses and put them on. She practically blind without them. When she had them on she turned to me and jumped

"Kim, I didn't see you there."

"I didn't think you were awake. Let's get changed, Nicole is downstairs making breakfast."

"Got it." Picking up her clothes, she went back into the bathroom. After I closed the curtains to our room, never know what perverts are out there, I changed into a white cami, under a pink off the shoulder sweater top, brown cargo pants and a pair of multi-coloured Tommy Hilfiger shoes. My hair was in a side ponytail. I picked up my LOVE PINK bag when Julie came out in a white shirt with a bow on it, a purple skirt and purple Robin Hood boots. Her hair was pooled around her shoulders. No doubt Kelsey made her pick that out last night. She picked up her book bag and we walked across the hall and I pounded on the door

"Twins! Up and at 'em!" we called Grace and Kelsey Twins since they're so similar. When we didn't hear anything we opened the door and Julie pointed to one of the potted plants in the room. It grew and wrapped around the girls

"AHHH! Julie! Put us down!" we laughed at the Twins trying to not to fall. After she let them go, we went to the dinning room. Nicole gave us plates with waffles, eggs and bacon. When we were half-way done the girls came down. Grace had on a black short sleeve shirt, blue skirt and high heeled sandals. She had her hair pulled back in with a headband. Kelsey was in a strapless blue top, denim shorts and flip flops. Her hair was in pig tails.

We walked to the school and went inside. We asked a student where the office was and he directed us to it. We got our schedules and split up to go look for our lockers. I finally found mine before I realised I had no idea how to open it. I looked around for someone when I saw that guy again. He was with 3 other guys, a Latino boy, a nerdy looking guy and some other chubby dude. I sorta knew him so I guess it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey surfer boy!" he turned in my direction and his face light up when he recognised me. He walked over and leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Come to ask me out?"

"No. I don't know how to open this thing."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't know how to open a locker?"

"Where I came from, we don't have lockers."

"Ok then. What's your combination?"

"23-55-9."

As he turned the dial he said, "I'm Jack by the way. Jack Anderson."

"Kimberly Crawford. You can call me Kim."

"Cool. Hey let me see your schedule to see what classes we have." He had opened my locker. I gave him the paper before I put my books in my locker except the ones for English. "Looks like we have every class except for Bio and Math."

"Great," I said closing my locker and taking my schedule back, "I should probably get going."

"I'll see you in class Kimmy." I turned and hit him in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"Don't call me Kimmy or I'll hurt you."

"Whatever." I walked away and went up the stairs that were by my locker. I saw some girls looking, more like glaring at me. I heard one girl say, "I'm so envois of that girl. She totally knows Jack." How popular was this guy?

I met up with the girls at lunch. We walked up to the lunch lady and said, "Hi, we're new. What's good?"

"Nothing. I have no idea what half the stuff is." We just smiled and picked up the first thing in front of us and went and sat at a table.

"So what happened with you guys?" I asked

"I meet this really cute guy in Spanish. I think he said his name was Jerry." Grace said

"Weren't you the one who told me not to fall for a human?" I asked

"I'm not falling for him."

"Hey Kimmy." I stood up and hit where the voice came from. The yell of pain told me I hit my mark. "Ok, ok. Hi Kim."

"Hi Jack. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. Well we usually sit here. Is it ok if we share?" Jack was standing there with his friends

"Sure. Girls, this is jack. I met him this morning. Jack these are my friends, Grace, Julie and Kelsey."

"Hi. I'm Jack. That's Milton, Jerry and Eddie."

"Don't worry jack. Julie's in my advanced sciences class." Milton said

"_Hello again Grace."_

"_Hi jerry. It's really nice to see you again."_

"Grace, English. So Jack, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell. The guys and I are in a surf team and we have a compotation this Sunday. You girls should come."

"Wait, is that the one this Sunday?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah. We're really going to be showing off our moves." Eddie said staring at Kelsey

"I guess. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

**Third person POV/Back at the Sea Shell Hotel**

"Oh dear this is bad. Nicole something bad will happen at sea soon." Petra said looking into her crystal ball

"What is it?"

"No idea but I think it's best if the girls don't leave the house."

"WE'RE HOME!" Grace yelled as they entered the hotel.

**A few minutes later**

"What!"

"Sorry girls. I think it's not a good idea." the girls visibly deflated. They walked up to their rooms. Kim dropped her bag on the floor and feel on her bed. Julie sat and leaned back on her bed.

"I can't believe we can't go."

"I know. I really wanted to see Milton."

Kim stared at the ceiling. When she was around Jack, it was like she knew him. It was official; she had a crush on him.

"We're going to that surfing compotation." Kim said pushing herself up.

"Wait, what? You heard what Nicole said."

"Julie, please? I really want to see Jack. I think, I think he's the guy from 8 years ago."

"Oh, well in that case, we're going."

"Oh really? Thanks Julie!" Kim said going to the other bed and hugging her best friend.

On Sunday it was bright and sunny, perfect conditions for swimming or surfing. Jack and his friends were coming out Rudy's truck wearing green swim trunks and white shirts. They opened the trunk and pulled out their boards and bags.

"Ok guys, let's go."

Kim wearing a red tank top, pink see-through top, jean shorts and red flip-flops, walked next to Julie who had on a yellow shirt, blue skirt and blue cork shoes.

"There are a lot of people here huh?" Julie said pushing her glasses up her nose

"Yeah."

"Hello ladies." The girls turned around to see two guys from there school. "Why don't you come with us and have some fun huh?"

"Kim, let's go." Julie said, turning up her nose and walking away. Kim was about to follow when one of the boys grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, we don't like it when we get no for an answer." before he could say anything, she grimaced in pain. Jack was standing behind him, twisting his arm.

"If you like this arm, I suggest you let her go."

He did and he and his friend turned to Jack about to start a fight when they got a good look at him. "Y-you're the captain of the Wasabi Worriers, Jack Anderson! Sorry we didn't know they were with you, sorry." They walked away scared out of their minds.

Jack turned to Kim, "You came. And I must say you look good." He said giving Kim a look-over

Blushing, she crossed her arms over her chest and yelled, "Pervert!" This got Jack to laugh. "The Wasabi Worriers? What is that?"

"That's the name of our surfing team. We start soon and I have to warm up. Cheer for me Princess." Jack dodged Kim's punch. He walked away laughing

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"Oh yeah, he's so the guy." Julie said giggling a little

Soon the compotation started. A wave came up and the first person to try it was Jack.

"And the first one on the wave is Jack Anderson of the Wasabi Worriers! Because of him, they were last year's champions! Look at him go, just did his favourite move, Backside Arial! Amazing." Kim and Julie cheered for him with the rest of the Wasabi fans. No seemed to notice the Jack was wearing Kim's necklace. Well almost no one. Just like 8 years ago, a storm came out of nowhere. The wave went out of control that Jack lost his balance and fell into the water. Jerry, who was using the binoculars, noticed Jack hadn't come back up. So did the commentator.

"Someone get the rescue team out there. Everyone else get to safety!"

Julie was about to run with the rest of the crowd when Kim grabbed her wrist. "Julie I have to go after him. By the time the rescue team gets there, Jack maybe dead."

"Ugg, ok fine. Please be careful." With a nod, Kim ran to the waves and let them swallow her.

Jack was sinking into the water, when he was caught by a pair of hands. Going up it revealed to be attached to a woman with black hair and brown eyes; she almost looked Asian. She had on what looked like a purple dress but the way it ended looked like she was a mermaid. Her eyes were locked onto the necklace around Jack's neck. _'With this necklace, Frank will be one step closer to controlling the ocean with me by his side.'_ Kim swam until she saw them.

"Hey, mermaid wannabe! Let him go."

"Princess Kimberly. Frank will like to have you very much." The water surrounded her and when she brought her hand down, a stream of water that turned into a dragon, shot towards Kim, who screamed.

Jack struggled to open his eyes and when he did he looked at the mermaid Kim. _'t-that's the girl who saved me.'_ Pulling of the necklace he threw it to Kim, "catch!" the gem glowed and water started to surround Kim, covering her completely. When they water glowed and burst apart, showing Kim had transformed. Her tail turned into legs and on them was white boots lined with green and she was now wearing a strapless white dress that reached above her knees with frills and a green lace bow in the front. Across her waist like a dangling belt was her necklace, but long enough to wrap around her waist. On her hands were light green gloves and in her left hand was a microphone with green gems spelling out her name on it. She was then surrounded by a ball of light. When Kim saw what had happened she smiled. It was said the necklaces could turn her into a Pure Mermaid, a mermaid whose own singing could defeat evil and darkness. When both Kim and the woman heard music in the background Kim smiled and nodded in time with the music

_**Part of your world**_

_**Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

_**Lookin' around here you'd think, Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs? I got twenty, But who cares? No big deal, I want more  
I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**_

_**Walkin' around on those, Whad'ya call 'em? Oh feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far, Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'**_

_**Strollin' along down a, what's that word again? Street  
Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

_**Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world  
What would I give if I could live, Outta these waters?**_

_**What would I pay to spend a day, Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land they understand, That they don't reprimand their daughters**_

_**Bright, young women sick o' swimmin, 'Ready to stand  
I'm ready to know what the people know, Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**_

_**What's a fire and why does it, What's the word? Burn  
When's it my turn?, When's it my turn to be  
Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

_**Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world?  
Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

_**Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world  
**_

As Kim sang, the mermaid screeched in pain. When the song was over she glared at Kim.

"This isn't over!" in a whirl of water, she disappeared. Kim grabbed Jack before he sank any further.

The scene was so familiar to Kim. She shook Jack, in her mermaid form, hoping he'd wake up.

"Jack, Jack, Jack please wake up." Struggling he opened his eyes.

"It's you." He pushed himself up, "You saved me again. I'm so glad I got to see you again."

Kim gave him a watery smile before she pulled him into a hug. "You kept it safe this whole time. Thank you."

Julie watched the whole thing from behind the rocks. "let's hope she doesn't end up telling him who she is."

"Julie!"" she turned and saw the twins coming her way. "Julie where were you?" Grace asked

"Yeah, what's…OMG, what is she doing?" Kelsey asked

"Jack was the guy who kept her necklace. Can't blame her for falling for him. Not that you should be talking huh, Grace?" Julie said teasingly before facing the scene again

The next day Kim was attempting to open her locker but hit the locker when she failed. A hand came over her shoulder and turned the dial, opening her locker. Looking up the arm she saw it was Jack. Remembering what happened yesterday, she blushed.

"You called them right?" jack asked. Looking at him in confusion, he said, "the recuse team? At the compotation yesterday?"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah. I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks." He was going to say something when he saw the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, well when I came here when I was younger, a mermaid asked to borrow it and when she came back, she said she forgot it. She gave it back to me yesterday. It's strange I know but it's true."

"Oh, well come on. Can't be late for class."

'_you'll know soon Jack. I promise.'_

**Done. Sorry if the song doesn't make since. I listen to the nightcore version of part of your world and cause of how it was I couldn't tell what they were saying sometimes. So please review. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thank you to those who reviewed. There was one person, can't remember the name but you know who you are, who gave me very constructive criticism. Thank you for that. I realize that the first story didn't really have H2O: Just add water stuff in it except for the fact Kim and her friends can control elements but don't worry, things will be included and I won't drown it in mermaid melody. Now the thing about the singing, in mermaid melody when the mermaids sing in their transformation it affects the enemies. It's like the song hurts them. So that what the singing is from. Someone also asked what I meant by the last thing when Kim thought, '**_**you'll know soon jack, I promise' **_**I guess that was kinda a weak way to end. So here's the new version of how that chapter will end.**

The next day Kim was attempting to open her locker but hit the locker when she failed. A hand came over her shoulder and turned the dial, opening her locker. Looking up the arm she saw it was Jack. Remembering what happened yesterday, she blushed.

"You called them right?" Jack asked. Looking at him in confusion, he said, "the rescue team? At the compotation yesterday?"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah. I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks." He was going to say something else when he saw the necklace around her neck. _'Wait isn't that that mermaid's necklace? No way, it can't be'_

"Jack? You ok?"

"Huh? Uh oh yeah. Um, we better get to class."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." When he left Kim turned to the mirror she had attached to her locker. Looking at her reflection she thought, _'the way he was looking at my necklace, does he know? Course not, he would have said something. I have to tell Jack, somehow.'_

**Ok hope that's better. Oh and another thing, I was reading some kickin' it stories and saw that there were different descriptions of Kelsey and I kinda messed up some descriptions. So if you've read the story 'Mine' by psychncislover then use that description. Thank you again psychncislover. Also when I mention the girls' use of their power, I'm talking about ones from H2O but Julie's is fan-made**

**Kim-Power of water. Can control it and mould it, can also increase of decrease the amount of water present. Can sometimes control wind**

**Grace-Power of ice. Can freeze water and unfreeze it, can control clouds of ice and snow**

**Kelsey-Power of fire. Can control the water temperature form warm to boiling, can control fire and sometimes lightening**

**Julie-Power of plants. Can make plants grow or die, can make plants do whatever. Can sometimes control the earth, like cause earthquakes.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Third person P.O.V**

Kim woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached up and blindly patted around for it when another hand turned it off. Kim looked up to Julie, her roommate and best friend, who was already dressed.

"Let's go Kim, don't want to be late for class." Julie said pulling the covers off. Kim groaned before getting up and going into the adjoining bathroom. As soon as her body hit the water, her tail sprouted. As Kim was about to wash her hair she noticed something on the ends of her hair. It was green, the same colour of the gem on her necklace. She looked at the mirror that was next to the tub and gasped when she saw her eyes weren't brown anymore, they were green, like the ends of her hair. What was happening?

"Julie!" Kim yelled.

Julie came in and gasped when she saw the green eyes and tips, "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Just then Grace walked in her eyes still closed, still very sleepy.

"Hey Kim, did you borrow my body wash…whoa. What did you do?" Grace asked, finally opening her eyes and seeing Kim's new eye colour and hair.

"I have no idea. It wasn't like this when I got up this morning." She said lifting her hair looking at the ends.

"I'll go get Nicole. She might want to see this." As Julie went to go retrieve the older mermaid, Grace kneeled down by Kim and watched the hair, as trying to decipher it was real or not.

"Think it temporary?"

"I hope so. I can't have Jack see me like this."

"Yes wouldn't want that to happen." Grace said teasingly. Nicole came in, took one look at Kim and smiled

"Nicole this isn't funny! What's going on?"

"I'm not laughing. That's supposed to happen. When you transform into a Pure Mermaid for the first time, your appearance stays the same. After whenever you turn into a mermaid you hair and eyes change. It'll happen to Grace, Julie and Kelsey. Don't worry; you'll be back to normal when you turn human again."

Kim sighed in relief, "Thank god. Now can you guys leave? I'll be done there soon."

About 20 minutes later, the four mermaids ran into Seaford high, just as the bell rang. They split separately and Kim was running to her homeroom when she crashed into someone. As she hit the floor, she heard the person yell, "Watch where you're going new bee!" she looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair that was curly in tight curls. She had green eyes, a heart shaped face, a perfect nose and full lips. She was about her complexion but slightly lighter. She stood up and glared down at Kim. "How do you think you are?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm new and I'm late and I don't want a tardy on my list yet. I don't even know you." Kim said standing up.

"I'll let you off this time. Name's Donna Tobin, don't get in my way and stay away from my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Who else, the most popular guy in our grade, Jackson Anderson." Kim felt her heart break in two. Jack had a girlfriend? Why did he lead her on like that? Was he really the same guy he was in front of her mermaid self or was he just truly a jerk? She didn't have time to pounder over this. The warning bell rang and Kim bolted to her class, throwing another, 'I'm sorry' over her shoulder she got into class just as the class had started.

"Miss. Crawford? You're late."

"Yeah, sorry." Kim went and took a seat near the back, next to jerry. The teacher started to give announcement but Kim wasn't listening. Jack had a girlfriend, Jack had a girlfriend, Jack had a girlfriend. That thought kept running through her head. She knew that had to possible. Donna was right; he was the hottest guy in their grade. She had been wasting her time completely. If Frank wasn't looking for her, she would have gone back to Oceania. She didn't notice that the announcements were done and people were talking when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up only to be caught in the chocolate pools of Jack's eyes. Jack had a girlfriend. There was that thought again.

"Kim, are you ok?" Kim finally snapped out of it and paid attention to what Jack was saying trying to keep Donna from her mind. "I asked if you're coming to the luau tonight."

"Luau?"

Jack got a teasing smile on his face, "let me guess you don't have luaus where you come from do you?"

"Um no. what is it?"

"It's a Hawaiian party. It's tonight at my house, you coming?"

"Uh, maybe?" she said making it sound like a question.

"Well you should. Here," he handed her a piece of paper, "that's my address. It's not that far from the hotel so you should be able to find it ok. I'd really appreciate it if you come."

"I meet Donna." It just spilled out, Kim didn't mean for it to, but it did.

Jack looked surprised, "Donna? Donna Tobin?"

Nodding, Kim looked down, "She said you were her boyfriend."

Jack looked embarrassed, "Uh, I am. We've been going out for about a year."

Kim felt her heart break more. She knew if she had to sing, it wouldn't be as strong. She hated how her emotions affected her powers. An example? Water in Jerry's bottle started to slosh around. Kim picked up her bag and left the class, ignoring when the teacher called her. She went by the stairwell and sat on the round bench there. Jack didn't like her, he never did. Of course not, he was in love with the mermaid her, if what she remembered was correct. She put her face in her hands and sighed trying to control her breathing. She heard 3 pairs of footsteps and looked up to see Kelsey, Julie and Grace.

Before she knew it, they had ditched school and were in the water swimming aimlessly.

"So," Kelsey drawled, "what happened?"

"Jack has a girlfriend. God I can't believe how stupid I am." Kim said. She went to the surface and broke through the water, the others following her. Julie saw an island in front of them about 50 feet away from them. There was a volcano and there was smoke coming from it. There was something mixed in with the smoke that made Julie widen her eyes.

"Mako Island!" the girls all looked at Julie with confused looks on their faces, "Mako Island. The legendary Mako Island that was said to be the first home of mermaids. It's were the first Pure Mermaids destroyed a comet that was about to destroy the world." **(Reference to H2O: Just add water)**

"But it thought was just a ledged. What's it doing here?" Grace asked

"That's what we're going to find out." Julie dived back under with the others behind her. She found an opening at the bottom and when they went in the found themselves in a pool. Looking up, Kelsey saw it was the opening to the volcano. They looked around. They were in the pool which had a ledge at the edge, as if it was to help with them getting out; the area around it was sand with rocks all over. On one side water seemed to be pouring out, making a waterfall. On the right was an archway, leading away from the pool. The girl lifted themselves out and Kelsey used her power of fire to evaporate the water from their tales. They stood up and looked around, amazed.

"I can't believe it. It's really here. Even after everyone said it was just a myth." Julie said taking her glasses off to reveal her hazel eyes. All of a sudden the water from the waterfall started to shoot out blast of water. Grace had to dodge to the right in order to avoid getting hit. All of a sudden the pool began the boil as if Kelsey was boiling it, but this was different. The dust Julie saw started to raise from the pool and it form 3 figures.

One had platinum blond hair and green eyes. The ends of her hair were pale blue. She was wearing a short light blue dress, her gloves and boots were sky blue with dark blue bracelets and anklets.

Another had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and the end of her hair was purple. Her outfit consisted of a white short knee length strapless dress with black purple ruffles down one side and purple trim above her knees with a purple bow in the back. Her boots and gloves where white with purple edge.

The last girl had curly dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. The ends of her hair were red. She was in a red dress with a large amber strip in the middle with red amber ruffles on the sides with an amber bow in the back. Her boots and gloves were both red with amber lining.

There necklaces were like the ones the girls had around their necks. Julie was hyperventilating.

"You're- You're, you're…you're them! You're the first Pure Mermaids!" Julie fanned herself trying to control her breathing.

"That's us. My name is Chloe, this is Emma and Ricky. You are?"

"I'm Princess Kimberly of Oceania. These are my friends, Julie, Grace and Kelsey."

"OMG, I can't believe I'm in front of the first Pure Mermaids!" Julie screamed. Kelsey and Kim clamped their hands over Julie's mouth trying to shut her up. Grace smiled apologetically at the figures.

"May I ask what the princess is doing here?" Emma asked

Grace answered for Kim, "There is an evil monster named Frank who wants our power. We had to flee to the surface. Um, what can you tell us about our powers of Pure Mermaids?"

**Under the sea, in the fortress of the Black Dragons**

Frank, a 17 year old with curly red hair and green eyes glared at the girl in front of him. It was the woman who tried to capture Kim and Jack.

"Alice, you are a disgrace. Is catching one stupid mermaid so hard?"

"Frank, please forgive me. Give me on more chance, please!"

"Or you could let me go instead." A new voice came from the shadows. Walking from them revealed a girl with red hair spilling down her back, her cold brown eyes focused on Frank.

"Charlotte, stay out of this. I was caught off guard; I'm going to get them this time."

"You had your chance you piece of trash. It's my turn." Charlotte said smoothing her black sundress. She turned and her eyes turned red, her dress turning into a corset dress. When she spoke her voice was evil, "When I'm done with them, they'll be wishing they never tried to run."

"They?" Alice asked confused

"Wow, you really are dumb, Kimberly may be the princess but there are three other girls who are destined to be Pure Mermaids."

"Good work, Charlotte. I leave this into your hands."

"Thank you Master Frank."

**Back at Mako Island, Moon Pool**

"So there have been humans who've turned into mermaids?"

"That's right. Is there anything you would like to ask? The dust is almost about to move on."

The girls looked at Kim. What better advice from girls who must have gone through what she's going through. "Um, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to go with it. There's this human I like but he has a girlfriend but I think he like the mermaid me. What should I do?"

"Well is there going to be some event he might be at?" Rickey asked

"He's having a luau tonight."

"Then go and show him he's missing out if he doesn't get you. Trust me it'll work." With that the dust keeping the figure in place rose up taking to forms with them. Kim didn't even have time to ask what that meant. She was left even more confused than she was before.

"I guess we know what that means." Kelsey said, "We're going to Jack's luau." Oh so that's what it meant

**Kim's P.O.V**

As soon as we got back to Sea Shell Hotel, I ran to my room, trying to get away from Grace and Kelsey. I passed Nicole who yelled behind us, "What's this I hear about you girls skipping school?"

"Kim was having a bad day. On the upside we found Mako Island!" Julie told her as I ran in my room and tried to shut the door, put the Twins caught up to me and put their combined weight on it. Try as I might they were stronger and I stumbled away from the door as they came in.

About an hour after plucking, pulling, yanking and me biting Grace's hand in my attempt to get away, they had finished making me up and my hair and were now raiding my closet that Nicole had bought for me. They threw me a white two piece with green polka-dots, black short shorts and a white tank top. I reluctantly pulled it on and paired it with white flip-flops. My hair was in a half pony-tail, with the ponytail part in a braid. Surprisingly after all that trouble they only put on my lip-gloss and a light dust of nude eye-shadow. I told Nicole what happened at Mako Island and what happened this morning. She wasn't happy that I was in love-though I told her I _like _him, not _love_- and kept reminding me I could turn into bubbles if I told him, not have him figure it out for himself. Though I didn't think she had reason to talk when I told her I was pretty sure she blushed when I said Jack's dad was goanna be there. The girls finally came down. Julie was in an orange sun dress with a white shrug over it, flats and her hair in a braid over her shoulder. Grace was in a black and white top, jean short, wedged flip-flops and her hair out held back a clip. Kelsey was in a blue shirt dress, white shorts, flip-flops and her hair in a high pony-tail. After another warning we went out and walked to Jack's house. It wasn't hard to miss, lights, loud music and a lot of teenagers. We pushed ourselves in and I was immediately seen by Jack. He had on a black shirt that stuck to him like second skin, outlining his abs and red surfer shorts. I swear I was almost drooling. Jack noticed and gave that damn cute smirk.

"See something you like?"

"As if. Thanks for inviting us by the way."

"No prob. Glad you came. You disappeared after homeroom, you ok?"

I almost turned to mush at his concern. Get a grip Kimberly, you can scare people that annoy you but at the sight of some guy being concerned about you, you turn into a puddle of mush. "I'm fine. I was feeling a little sick so I asked the girls to come back home with me.

"Well if you feel sick tell me ok?"

"Yeah sure. So what I miss so far?"

"Not much. The guys and I are about to play." When I coked my head he elaborated, "The guys and I are in a band with Donna. I play guitar, Eddie plays bass, Milton electric keyboards, Jerry dose drums and Donna sings."

My heart dropped when I heard Donna's name. God she was everywhere and I couldn't stand it.

"Hey, um, do you want to dance?" he asked, suddenly shy. I smiled and ducked my head. He asked me, not make me watch as he danced with Donna.

"What will Donna think?"

"Who cares? She'll get over it." smiling I nodded and took Jack's hand as he lead me to the middle of the room. I saw Eddie at a DJ stand. He saw me and Jack and smiled before fiddling with something on the board. A slow song started to pour out of the speakers. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed to the music before I heard someone yell, "Jackson!" Jack flinched. I turned to my head to see Donna stalking over to us. I pulled away from Jack like he was on fire. I saw Jack look at me confused but I turned my face.

"Jackson, what are you doing? You're my boyfriend; you're supposed to dance with me. Not the point, we start in 5 minutes, get outside." I didn't like how Donna was talking-though it was more like demanding- Jack. He rolled his eyes at her before heading to the porch. I saw him mouth 'sorry' to me over his shoulder. Eddie announced that their band, Surf Worriers, was going to be playing outside on the porch and to come watch. I wanted to see just how good Donna was so I went to the porch where I found the girls.

"Hey, I saw what Donna did to you. How rude is she?" Grace said

I nodded as I watched Jack fix the mic for Donna. She didn't even thank him when he was done, she started to say something to Milton who rolled his eyes and ignored her. She glared at him and turned around; not noticing her curls hit Jack in face. I saw him try to get hairs out of his mouth with his shirt. God I hated Donna more and more each minute.

Jack and Eddie plugged in their guitars and strummed before nodding to Milton. Both he and Eddie began to play, Jerry and Milton following behind soon after. I saw Donna smirk coldly at me before she began to sing

_**Red fraction**_

_**I have a big gun**__**  
**__**I took it from my lord**__**  
**__**Sleep with justice**__**  
**__**I just wanna feel you**__****_

_**I'm your angel**__**  
**__**Only a ring away**__**  
**__**You make me violate you**__**  
**__**No matter who you are**__****_

_**It's all up to you**__**  
**__**No one lives forever**__**  
**__**Been burn in the hell**__**  
**__**By all those**____**pigs**____**out there**__****_

_**It's always been hell**__**  
**__**From when I was born**__**  
**__**They make me violate them**__**  
**__**No matter who they are**__****_

_**Get down on your knees**__**  
**__**Get a good head on your shoulders**__**  
**__**If it's for your guys**__**  
**__**Go to the end of the earth**__**  
**__**Do what you think**__**  
**__**Give it with dedication**__**  
**__**I'll put out your misery**__****_

_**Have no**____**prayer**__**  
**__**So, I keep the gun with me**__**  
**__**For my safety**__**  
**__**I'll do it with no sweat**__****_

_**They mean business**__**  
**__**No time for sissy pig**__**  
**__**Queen of ocean**__**  
**__**Sing "the Volga" to you**__****_

_**No need to think about it**__**  
**__**You do it or you die**__**  
**__**Those aren't tears**__**  
**__**Don't let it trick on you**__****_

_**I am hard as steel**__**  
**__**Get out of my way**__**  
**__**Pay back all at once**__**  
**__**Suck away the tender part**__****_

_**You made a mess**__**  
**__**For Christ sake, this rotten world**__**  
**__**Shit out of luck**__**  
**__**Go with my vision**__**  
**__**Light up the fire**__**  
**__**Right on the power**__**  
**__**Weapon... I have it all**__****_

And then the funniest thing happened, all of a sudden this other girl's voice came through the speakers. I then realized Donna was lip-syncing. Jack and the others were actually playing but Donna wasn't singing. When people saw this they began to boo as she yelled at Milton to remove the voice but the damage had already been done. Jack just pulled her away from Milton and they continued to play to whoever was singing.

_**Get down on your knees**__**  
**__**Get a good head on your shoulders**__**  
**__**If it's for your guys**__**  
**__**Go to the end of the earth**__**  
**__**Do what you think**__**  
**__**Give it with dedication**__**  
**__**I'll put out your misery**__****_

_**You made a mess**__**  
**__**For Christ sake, this rotten world**__**  
**__**Shit out of luck**__**  
**__**Go with my vision**__**  
**__**Light up the fire**__**  
**__**Right on the power**__**  
**__**Weapon... I have it all**_

When they were done they cheered but when Donna came up, as if to bask in the spotlight they started to boo and laugh. I was trying to keep my giggles in but I couldn't help it. The look on her face was way too funny. Jack looked pissed. I saw him grabbed Donna by the arm, handed his guitar to Eddie and pulled his -gag- girlfriend inside the house. I saw them arguing, Jack flinging his arms everywhere like he was trying to explain something complicated to her. She just yelled back before putting her hand in his face and walking away. I walked over to him and asked him straight up, "Why do let Donna control you? You're her boyfriend, not her pet. If you don't like how she's treating you, dump her already." I'd be lying if I said Jack wasn't surprised. The look on his face was kinda funny. Then his face relaxed from the angry tension and he smiled. God I loved his smile.

Then a blast of music came from somewhere, but this wasn't Eddie's music, it was loud, piercing and _Painful._ Jack flinched and then looked outside, "What is that? Hey Kim, are you ok?" I had my hands pressed against my ears. This music was horrible I couldn't stand it. It had to be one of them, one of Frank's black dragons. I had to get out there but not with Jack and his friends plus the entire party here. I brought one of my hand down and a gust a wind blast through. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning came down, Kelsey. Everyone ran inside and in the midst of the confusion I ran out. The girls and I jumped over the railing and into the water. We swam for a moment and then saw two speakers in clams blasting the music. There was a girl with red long hair and red eyes in a black corset dress.

"Welcome Pure Mermaids. Welcome to your demise. Just so you know I can't hear you so you can sing all you want." I saw Grace's eye calculating and then she swam back to Jack's house us following her. We heard her scream in frustration before following us. Grace froze the speaker before the woman, who ever she was, could react and Kelsey used a blast of fire to destroy them. She seemed pissed, it reviled Donna's anger. Just as she sent a blast towards us, Julie had the sand smother it and we broke through the water, revealing our mermaid self's to anyone watching.

**Third person P.O.V**

**Pure Mermaid, activation, transformation!**

Water cover Kim completely, changing her tail into legs, her clothes appearing on her when they water burst off of her. White boots lined with green and she was now wearing a strapless white dress that reached above her knees with frills and a green lace bow in the front. Across her waist like a dangling belt was her necklace, but long enough to wrap around her waist. On her hands were light green gloves and in her left hand was a microphone with green gems spelling out her name on it. Her hair was now wavy with the green in her hair matching her outfit.

Grace was frozen in a block of ice and her tail changed into legs. The ice shattered and her clothes were revealed. She had knee length white boots lined in blue, a strapless light blue dress lined in white, with white frills, her necklace turned into a dangle belt. She had white lace bracelets on both hands and her mic in her left with her name spelled out in blue gems. Her eyes were now blue and her hair flowing down her back, the ends of it light blue

A ball of fire covered Kelsey and her legs replaced her tail. The fire died out and showed her outfit. She had a purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline white at the end, white high heels with purple frills. Her necklace was around her waist and her arms covered by pale purple gloves, her mic in her hand name spelled in purple gems. Her hair was in a side ponytail, the ends purple as her eyes.

A blast of leaves covered Julie and when it burst away, her tail was gone leaving her legs and outfit on. She was wearing an off the shoulder orange dress with a layers, the colour getting lighter as it went down and her necklace around her waist. He legs were covered with white boots with orange lining it and her hands covered by a pale orange gloves, her mic with her name in orange gems. Her hair was in a messy bun, you could see the orange in her hair and her eyes were orange behind her glasses.

The people had come out and were staring. Jerry hit Jack repeatedly as he and his friends watched, "Dude, dude isn't that the girl?"

"Yeah. What is she doing here?"

"Who cares? Man her friend in the blue dress is cute."

Grace blushed when she heard Jerry say this. Kim and the others giggled and then paid attention to the woman in front of her.

"You're goanna go back to Frank and tell him, he's goanna have to try harder to get me. **Concert Start!**"

_Kim_

_Julie_

**Kelsey**

Grace

_**All**_

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
_  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm goanna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
  
_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
**_  
**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star**  
_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/camp_rock/this_is_ ]  
_**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

Jack got an idea when he saw that the song wasn't affecting the woman much. "Hey guys get your instruments. We got to help them."

Kim saw their song wasn't as strong and wasn't effecting the woman as much and was about to freak out when she heard someone else's voice

Jack-You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Jack and Kim- This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
_Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_This is me... This is me..._  
Jack-You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'

Jack and Kim-There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

When jack had joined, the song began to take more effect and the girl growled in pain.

**Concert finish! Would you like an encore?**

"Hear me now Pure Mermaids, I Charolet won't stop till I deliver you to Frank. Be on you guard Princess!" with that she disappeared into the shadows. Kim winked at Jack before the girl dove back into the water. Jack could have sworn he heard in his head her voice say, "Find me. I'm closer than you think. Find me."

Jack looked around for Kim and found her coming through the front door with the others. "Kim, there you are. Where did you go?"

"Oh nowhere really. We went to go check on the hotel, everything fine over there. Is what everyone saying true? A group of mermaids came here?"

"Yeah. But that story is for another day. We never really got a chance to finish our dance."

"Ok, let's dance." Kim dragged jack to the dance floor and asked, "What about Donna?"

"I broke up with her. You were right; it was either her or my friends and since she was being mean to my friends, guess who I choose?"

"You made the right decision trust me. You're not going to regret this."

**And here we go. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to the people who reviewed and psychncislover for allowing me to reference his/her 'Mine' descriptions. Please review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of Part of your World. Please enjoy.**

Julie walked to the music room, going to drop off a note to the music teacher Mr. Tune. Ironic. She was about to open the door when she heard what sounded like someone playing the piano pretty fast with guitar strums accompanying it. Then the piano changed into something techno-y which was then joined by drums and bass, the guitar playing instead of just strumming. She opened the door to reveal Milton, sitting by a grand piano, a laptop sitting on top of it. He was the only person there.

"Milton? What are you doing here?"

Hearing he had a visitor, he scrambled to hit pause on the laptop, where the music was coming from. "Julie, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop off this for Mr. Tune. Was that you playing just now?"

"Uh, yeah. Every week the Surf Warriors choose someone to write a song, I got this week. Jack wrote the one you heard."

"Oh, um, well it sounds pretty good. Do you know what it's called?"

"Well it's more for a girl to sing. Now we just need to get a female singer."

Julie furrowed her eyebrows, "Um, what happened to Donna?"

"Oh after Jack broke up with her he kicked her out of the band. We need to get a new female singer. You should tell your friends and try out yourself. As soon as Jerry's done with the flyers girls will be swarming." Milton said nudging Julie

"I'll think about it. No promises though." Julie dropped the note on the desk, and with a wave to Milton walked out and headed to the school's green house. She sat on the edge of one of the tables and leaned her head back, basking in the sun that streamed in. she didn't realize it but as her thoughts strayed to Milton, the plants started to grow. She thought of his sweet personality, kind eyes and how she dreamed of running her fingers through his copper hair. She sighed happily when she felt something tickle her cheek. She turned and saw her power over plants caused the whole green house to have a growth spurt and sprout everywhere "well, this is a problem."

It was Saturday and lunch time at the Sea Shell Hotel. Kim was at the front desk, bored out of her mind. Her eyes were closed and her head resting on her hand when she heard the door open from the noise that poured from the dining room.

"Welcome to Sea Shell Hotel. How may I help you today?" Kim asked in a monotone, her eyes still closed.

"Hey Kimmy." Her fist shot out and caught the speaker by surprise. She was surprised when her punch was caught though. She opened her eyes and there was Jack with that annoying *cough-sexy-cough* smirk. "Did anyone ever tell you that you need anger management?" he asked, "Oh and table for two."

"This is not a restaurant. That's where you work. You have to be a guest to eat. And shut up, I do not need anger management classes."

"Sure you don't and Rudy and I just came back from fishing and we always eat here after."

"I'm pretty sure you guys book a room first. No freebies. Now go away."

"Not like you're doing anything better. I could smell the boredom a mile away." Then Rudy opened the door, carrying a red ice box. He walked up to the desk and said, "Hi, reservation under Gillespie."

Kim cocked an eyebrow and looked from Jack to Rudy, who she had seen at the luau and back to Jack. "Gillespie?"

"Oh you need the spelling? It's G-i…"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just…your last name is Anderson," she said pointing to Jack who nodded, "but your last name is Gillespie. I thought you were Jack's dad."

"Oh, no I'm Jack guardian. Family friend. Now the reservation is there right?"

"Yeah, here." She shoved to menus into Jack's face and gave Rudy the key, "Room 209, second floor. Go near the doors with the stickers and Jack, you are a dead man."

"Aww dose little Kimmy Wimmy not want me in her room?" Jack mocked. Kim gave him a death glare before getting up walking off before Rudy called her back.

"Isn't it your job to escort us to the dining room, oh and can you give this to Nicole?"

Kim stomped over to Jack and Rudy's table, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I thought waitress were supposed to be kind?"

"Not now Jack. You being here is putting me in a bad mood."

"Well maybe I could play you music, but I seem to be missing a female singer. Wanna take over?"

"Over my dead body."

"But it's technically your fault that I have no singer."

Kim's eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy, "How is it my fault?"

"You told me to break up with Donna."

"I did not, ma'am one sec, you never had to break up with her. Ma'am I see you making your stupid 'check' sign, hold your horses. Why should I do it?"

"Rude with customers Kimmy, that's bad. Also I really think you should try before our hands are filled with all the other girls."

"I'll give it some thought. Alright, I'm coming you impatient hag!" Kim stomped off leaving Jack and Rudy staring after her

"She didn't take our order. So that's the new chick?" Rudy asked

Jack stared after Kim and said in a dazed tone, "Yeah."

Rudy got a sly smile on his face, "You like her don't you?"

He twisted back to his guardian, "I do not. I just meet her a week ago."

"It took me about 3 days to fall for Nicole."

"It's not the same."

"Right. Anyway, waitress! Can we get some service here?"

Julie leaned back in the bath water that was filled with bubbles and scented oils. She had been a waitress all day and was bone weary. Her cell, which was on her towel on the table behind her, started ringing. Nicole had gotten the girls cells after Jack's party.

"Hello, Julie speaking."

"Hi Julie, its Milton." Julie's face started to get red, "I hope I didn't interrupt you in anyway."

"Oh no, not at all. What can I do for you? Jack not answering?"

"What? Oh yeah Jack and Rudy went fishing today. But no, that's not it. You see I'm part of the school's orchestra and we're doing a performance for tomorrow and I have extra tickets. The guys already have tickets and unfortunately my parents are away on a business trip, and I'd hate for four tickets to go to waste…"

"We'd love to go. Of course if you're offering that the girls and I are invited."

"Yes, of course. I'll give them to you at school, ok?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Bye Milton."

"Goodbye Julie. Talk to you later." Julie smiled. Milton wanted her to go to his recital.

**Monday morning**

Julie stood by her locker and was playing with the end of her skirt. She hoped Milton didn't forget her. Just when she was about to give up she saw a familiar bob of copper hair. Milton was walking towards her, but he was talking to someone, a girl. She had long black hair, green eyes, fair skin and a body to die for. She was wearing a black turtle neck and black skinny jeans, making Julie's white skirt, black dress shirt and white waist coat look like something that a reject would wear. She watched as the two talked before they hugged. Julie couldn't take it anymore, she ran off before Milton could see.

Jerry held a stack of flyers while Jack stapled them to bulletin boards. Girls crowded them as they tried to see what was being posted up. Jack took the flyer Jerry handed him when he spotted a head of blonde hair walking with someone with pin straight brown hair.

"Hey Kim, Grace."

"Grace? Where?" Jerry spun around, dropping flyers, trying to get a glimpse at the girl. He smiled when she waved at him. "Yo, what it do girl?"

"You lost points for becoming your old self Jerry." Grace called as she and Kim passed them.

"Whatever you say girl." When she was out of an earshot, he turned to Jack, who was picking up the flyers Jerry had dropped, "Yo dude, she totally digs me."

"She'd dig you even more if you used the few brain cells you have." He said dropping the fallen flyers into the pile in Jerry's arms, "if you really want to see more of her, ask her to try out for the band."

"I'll do it if you ask Kim."

"That means you have to 'cause I already asked Kim."

"Yo dude, not cool. When did you do that?"

"Saturday, at the Sea Shell Hotel. She was working then and we she was waiting our table, I asked her, but she said no."

"Ugg, but I don't want to ask Grace. She'll say no."

"Just do it. Look, Milton said he invited the girls to the recital tonight, ask her then."

**Lunch**

"Here you go one Creaser salad with blue cheese dressing." Marge said handing the covered salad to Kim, who put it on her tray with her water and peach.

"Thanks."

"Hey Kim." Kim turned to Jack then back to Marge when she snatched her salad out of her hand.

"Hey, what gives? I paid for that!"

"What did you get?" Jack asked

"Creaser salad with blue cheese dressing." Kim raised an eyebrow when Jack gave a shudder. "What's with you?"

"I can't stand the smell or taste of blue cheese. If I smell it I'd probably hurl."

"Oh, well what am I supposed to get?"

"Two shrimp salads please." Marge put the shrimp salad on Kim's tray and gave Jack his salad. "Hope you don't mind. Marge does not want to clean up the mess I might make."

"You've had a…attack before?"

"You could say that. A school bully put blue cheese in my cologne that I had in my locker and when I went to talk to a girl with the stuff, I threw up on her, which cause a change reaction of a hurl-cane."

Kim got a ting of jealousy when she heard he had flirted with a girl but pushed it down, "Gross. I'm about to eat here."

"Hey, you asked. So I'll be seeing you at the concert tonight right?"

"Yeah. We haven't gotten our tickets as yet though. Milton's here right?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't see Julie today. But I know I saw her this morning."

"I'll talk to her. So, how's the search for your new singer?"

**Under the sea, in the fortress of the Black Dragons**

"Ahh!" Charlotte screamed as she skid across the floor of the throne room.

"You have failed me Charlotte, I thought you said you could take care of it, not get your butt handed to you by a bunch of mermaids."

"I under estimated their power, please give me another chance Master Frank."

"You're too late. I've given to job to Jenna." A young teen with a red pixie bob and sly green eyes, wearing a red Victorian dress, came from behind Frank's throne, a taunting smile on her face. "She already has the perfect plan and I swear if you interrupt, I'll deal with you personally, do I make myself clear? That goes for you to Alice." Alice poked out from behind the archway, looking sour.

"Yes, master Frank."

"Good, now time for my nap."

**Back at the surface, Sea Shell Hotel**

**Julie's P.O.V**

I was still upset that Milton didn't like me. I mean, that girl he was with was obviously prettier than me. I sighed before putting my face in my arms, which were on my legs that were pulled to my chest. I was at the hotel by myself, the girls at group meetings they had at school. They stayed back to get info on the cheerleading squad. I was already accepted onto the science club because of my amazing skills in the lab but they didn't have any meetings until next month.

Milton had told the president about me. Milton had helped me catch up. Milton had quickly become my best friend. Milton…broke my heart. I took a deep breath. I couldn't let Milton run my life, just like Kim was doing with Jack. I got up and pulled on my shoes before dialling Jack's number, which Kim had posted on our bulletin board.

"Hello?" he sounded breathless

"Jack, it's me Julie. Where are you?"

"The beach. Just finished up a ride. What's up?"

"Where dose Milton live? I need to get the tickets from him."

"Oh, uh, a street away from me, on Phili Ave. it's the first house on the street, blue roof."

"Ok, I think I may have passed it. Thanks Jack."

"No problem, but you know Milton's here right?"

"I'll just wait for him. I'll be fine. Bye." Without waiting for a reply, I hung up and walked out the door and down the street. I waited for about an hour when I heard a familiar voice. I looked around the corner and saw Milton walking to his house, surf board under his arm. He was on the phone with someone and hadn't noticed me. I went back to the steps and smiled at Milton's bewildered face when he saw me.

"Julie? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood."

Milton put his board on the wall and looked at me, "What did you say that you wanted?"

"Um, uh, the tickets?"

"Oh right. Uh, I left them in my bag. Where were you? I didn't see you at all." Milton said as he opened his door.

"Oh, uh. You know places. So I can't wait for the performance." I then noticed that there was a lose button on his dress shirt. "Your button."

"Huh?" he looked down and saw the lose button, "Oh no. do you know how to sew?" I nodded, "Can you sew this for me. My home economic skills lack in the sewing department."

"Uh, yeah sure." He let me in and gave me the sewing box and his shirt.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. Be back in a bit ok?"

"Yeah ok. Don't forget the tickets." I started to sew the button back on but then stopped to look around. The living room looked normal, cream coloured walls with pictures adorning them. I saw Milton when he was young with his parents, at the beach with a surf board, at a science fair and with the Surf Warriors. I smiled, he looked so happy.

"OUCH!" I didn't even notice I poked myself with the stupid needle.

"Are you ok?" I turned to see Milton pull on a white wife beater, a pair of basketball shorts hanging on his hip, "give me your finger." Next thing I knew he started to suck the blood off. My face was red. He stopped and then got a Band-Aid, after cleaning his saliva off of course. "There. Oh, here are the tickets." I took them and handed him back his shirt.

"So, uh, will your girlfriend be there?"

He looked confused, "What girlfriend? I'm single."

"What about that girl I saw you with this morning."

"Wait, what?" I realised what I said. I jumped up and ran out, not listening to his cries to stop.

When I got back to the hotel, Kim was there, picking out some clothes for tonight. "Hey. I got back half an hour ago, where were you?"

"Oh picking up the tickets. Here, I'm going to get ready."

"Wait, Julie it says it doesn't start till 7. It's 5:30. The Hall isn't far from here you know."

"Need a bath!" I locked myself in the bathroom and tried to think. Ugg, why dose human life have to be so complicated?

**Third person P.O.V**

The girls walked to the Queen's Hall and meet up with the boys. Kim sat next to Jack and talked to him about anything when Jack brought up the band again.

"Jack, for the last time, I'm not doing it." Kim said pushing her hair behind her shoulder. Her dress was dark pink and the skirt was sparkling a little **(dress from Ricky Weaver episode)**

"Oh come on Kim. You can't be that bad of a singer." He said pushing the sleeves of his blue dress shirt up, crossing his slack covered legs

"I'll have you know, I happen to be a good singer."

"Great, cause I already signed you up for the auditions.

.

.

.

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone looked at Kim and Jack, who had Jack's shirt in her grip. Had looks been able to kill, Jack would have been a snowball in hell. "I can't believe you. Why would you do that?"

"Will you calm down? You'll be fine."

Kim turned her head around from him, causing him to laugh. The lights flickered then dimmed, announcing the performance was starting. The curtains opened to reveal the Seaford high orchestra and their conductor, who bowed at the beginning of the applause. Julie could easily see Milton in the brass interment section. She also saw the mystery girl in the string interment sections, with the cellist. She leaned to Eddie, who was sneaking bites of chips he had snuck in.

"Eddie, who's the girl in the cellist section? The one whose hair is in a high ponytail and is wearing the strapless dress?"

"Huh, oh that's June Li. She use to play French horn before she transferred over to string. She and Milton use to fight over the 3rd chair but they're pretty good friends."

"Oh." Julie couldn't ask anymore because the orchestra started to play. The sound was calming and relaxing as well.

Jerry had his head back, relaxing to the sounds of the instruments. His thoughts drifted to the mystery girl he saw with Jack's mermaid. He wanted to know who she was. But also he wanted to get know Grace. Maybe he should take Jack's advice. Ugg, his head was filled with too many thoughts. He knew his ADD was starting to act up and he needed air. He got up from his seat and was about to start for the steps when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey if you're going outside, can you take sleeping beauty?" Jack said pointing to Grace, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder

"Come on. Up and at 'em Gracie." He said waking her up and pulling her out to the lobby, where she sat on a bench, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That music was so relaxing I fell asleep. Wait why are out here?" she asked finally awake enough to ask

"Oh, I have ADD. Head was starting to have to many thoughts so I came out here for some air."

Grace was going to reply when she saw a 14 year old, with red hair in a pixie cut and green eyes. She was wearing a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. Around her neck was a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same colour as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and sandals with them.

"Yo, what it do girl?" jerry asked, acting like his regular self, making Grace roll her eyes. She giggled when the girl shoved her hand into his face and pushed him out of her way, walking as if nothing ever happened. "Hey not cool!" Grace held in her giggles and pulled Jerry up, letting out a small chuckle as he muttered curses in Spanish under his breath.

"Come on Jerry, even you were asking for that."

Jenna was back stage looking at the orchestra, _'the mermaids love music, so the girls will have to be here. Let's test out my theory shall we?'_ a violin appeared in her hand and her bow glided across the strings, the melody joining in to the music of 'the phantom of the opera'. Milton kept his eyes on the music sheets in front of him when he started to feel tired. He shook his head, trying to concentrate. He soon felt like he was in a trance. Eddie yawned, rubbing his eyes, attempting to stay awake but he couldn't help but fall under the trance of Jenna's violin. Jack was doing much better. His head was resting in his hand and his head kept dropping. Kim shook his shoulder but he soon fell under the spell to. In fact, everyone except the girls feel under the spell.

"Jerry? Jerry? Hey snap out of it." Grace said shaking his shoulders as he seemed to fall asleep on his feet. Then his head rose for her to see that his pupils were gone, like he was in a trance. "Jerry? Hey you're scaring me." He reached out as attempted to grab her necklace. She dodged before running back into the hall. Her eyes widened when she saw everyone acting like zombies. They were crowding around her and the girls. Somehow she got back to back with the girls, the people coming closer and closer to them.

"Hand over your necklaces mermaids, and I might just let you go." Jenna yelled

"Who are you? What do you want?" Julie yelled back

"I am a loyal servant of Frank and the Black Dragons! Any mortal who listens to my song will fall under my spell. Get the necklaces!" Julie saw Milton walk towards her and next to him was the girl, June. She still didn't know enough about to two of them and she had to know.

**Pure Mermaid, activation, transformation!**

A blast of leaves covered Julie and when it burst away, her clothes replaced by her transformation outfit She was wearing an off the shoulder orange dress with a layers, the colour getting lighter as it went down and her necklace around her waist. He legs were covered with white boots with orange lining it and her hands covered by a pale orange gloves, her name on her mic in orange gems. Her hair was in a messy bun, you could see the orange in her hair and her eyes were orange behind her glasses.

Water cover Kim completely, removing her clothes, her transformation outfit appearing on her when the water burst off of her. White boots lined with green and she was now wearing a strapless white dress that reached above her knees with frills and a green lace bow in the front. Across her waist like a dangling belt was her necklace, but long enough to wrap around her waist. On her hands were light green gloves and in her left hand was a microphone with green gems spelling out her name on it. Her hair was now wavy with the green in her hair matching her outfit.

Grace was frozen in a block of ice and clothes disappearing. The ice shattered and her transformation outfit was revealed. She had knee length white boots lined in blue, a strapless light blue dress lined in white, with white frills, her necklace turned into a dangle belt. She had white lace bracelets on both hands and her mic in her left with her name spelled out in blue gems. Her eyes were now blue and her hair flowing down her back, the ends of it light blue

A ball of fire covered Kelsey and her clothes burning away. The fire died out and showed her transformation outfit. She had a purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline white at the end, white high heels with purple frills. Her necklace was around her waist and her arms covered by pale purple gloves, her mic in her hand name spelled in purple gems. Her hair was in a side ponytail, the ends purple as her eyes.

"You are going to pay for ruining Milton's recital! **Solo Concert Start!**

**Palette (Luka Megurine)**

_Julie_

_Naita you na koe de sa__  
__Shizuka ni waraunda__  
__Souzou o utsushita__  
__Irodori no PALETTE___

_Please, distinguish me.____  
__Afuredasu iro o__  
__Dareka tomete yo__  
__Kiechau___

_Aishiteru o tokashita ao wa yasashii namida__  
__Arigatou o ukabeta aka ni yasashii uta o_

_I WILL BE ERASERS MIND!___

_Tsumugidasu gunjou____  
__Mawaru kioku ni__  
__Karamatta bokura no__  
__Mirai ga__  
__Irozuku___

_Aishiteru o egaita kuro wa yasashii kioku__  
__Arigatou o kodashita shiro ni yasashii KISS o___

One by one, the people around them fainted, the spell on them broken. Julie had added words to the melody she heard Milton play. If he could only hear it now, it was perfect. When everyone had fainted, Jenna glared at them in disgust.

"I'm not about to fall like those stupid idiots. Black Dragons take care of these mermaids!" a group of teenagers in black slacks and red and black jackets appeared.

"Well if these are the Black Dragons, then they must fall the same way they all do, **Concert Start!**

_**Stand out**_

_Kim_

_Julie_

**Kelsey**

Grace

_**All**_

_When I see myself in the mirror  
Is this really me?  
When I take off all my make-up  
That's the person I should be  
_  
_See I know once they get to know me  
Then they'll see what I see  
I'll make 'em all believe the story  
And I don't know that I'm the lead_

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
**This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without**

_**It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out**_

**I'm a bird that's learning to fly now  
I'm getting better every day  
**And there's no taking the time out, yeah  
Cause I've got too much to change

_On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
__This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without_

_**It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out**_

_I'm holding on to what's real  
That's what matters to me  
_I'm still searching for me  
I'll search and do anything that I can  
**I've made up my mind  
I will take a stand  
**  
_On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without  
_  
_**It's time to stand out (oh yeah yeah yeah)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out**_

**Concert finish! Would you like an encore?**

"Jack? Hey wake up." Jack struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he gazed into the doe eyes of Kim, "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. What happened?" he asked, pushing himself up from the floor

"Some kid thought it'd be funny to set off a sleep bomb. Everyone's ok." She pointed to Julie and Milton who were near the door. Milton was still out and his head rested on Julie's lap. Jerry was rubbing the back of his head looking confused, more than normal, about what happened. Eddie was with Kelsey checking that everyone was ok.

Milton moaned before opening his eyes, "Julie, what happened? Where am i?"

"You're still at Queen's Hall. Some kid let off a sleep bomb. Um, Milton I know this is a little weird but….what is June Li to you?"

"June? We're just friends. I encouraged her to join the string section because she was good and she could be closer to her boyfriend. Why? Is that why you ran off earlier?" he asked sitting up.

"Oh, uh, no. I just heard a rumour that you were going out with her and I just wanted to find out if it was true. That was sweet of you to do though."

"Uh thanks. Hey before I forget, when I was asleep, I heard someone sing to the melody for my song, the one you heard in the music room? It was in Japanese but it fit so well. The words are implanted in my mind but…I'm not going to use that song for the band."

"Why?"

"It felt too personal. Um, do you want to help me with the new one?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." _'I guess I am falling for Milton. Something tells me I'm not the only one falling for a human'_

**And that's this chapter. Next story is Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven. I will try and work on Music of Love and Xiaolin Showdown Naruto Version. Please bear with me, oh and don't forget to review. Love yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. For those who looked for my poll and didn't see it, I apparently didn't allow it to be on my profile. Stupid, stupid me. Oh and another thing, I'm not changing the last name to 'Brewer' my opinion it doesn't fit him at all. So in this story it'll stay 'Anderson'. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Third person P.O.V**

Kim watched the 2 story house that seemed to drown in the screams and yells of kids. For a second she thought she was at a day-care, not someone's house. She sighed as she remembered how she got into the situation. How she creamed all the other girls in the auditions.

Flashback

Kim glared at Jack who stood in front of the chorus room, the other Surf Warriors sitting in the front row of seats. The place was surprisingly not packed with auditioners but with people cheering on their friends.

"Ok everyone; here's how this is goanna work. You're goanna come up here and sing the chorus of your song. Ok, well let's got the first singer up here. Milton?"

"First up, Alice Chang."

**Ok, here we go, gather all around**

**U don't want to miss this show, if u don't know**

**It's about to get serious**

**My energy can make you delirious**

**Take a chance, if ur curious**

**Follow my lead, up out ur seat**

**We're about to**

**P-A-R-T-Y!**

"um Alice, that's not the chorus but thank you. Next Mari Rogue."

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**

**Infect me with your loving; fill me with your poison**

**Take me, t-t-take me**

**Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**

**Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural,**_**extra-terrestrial**_

"thank you Mari." Jack said before whispering to Jerry, "I thought you said she could sing."

"I think when I heard her it was the day I was having those hallucinations."

"Obviously." 

About 5 girls after it was Kim's turn. She stood in the front of the room glaring daggers at an unfazed Jack.

"Kimmy, I know I'm cute but that doesn't mean you have to glare at me because of it."

"Shut up Anderson! When this is over, your head is mine."

"Threats, threats. Just get on with the audition Kim."

She glared at him before nodding at Milton to start her CD 

**A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)**

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Everyone stared at her in wonder. Kim was starting to feel a little self-conscious when Jack stood next to her and said, "Sorry everyone, the auditions are over. We have our new singer."

.

.

.

"WHAT!" the scene was familiar to the one at Milton's recital. Kim shook Jack like a rag doll by his shirt, yelling how he was doing this on purpose. The girls had to peel her off of him.

End of flashback

Kim sighed again when she heard someone call her name. She looked around before looking up and seeing Jack on the roof.

"Hey you're early. Come on in. the door's open. Just take the stairs to the top floor and it's the last door to the right." Jack then slid down the roof and pulled himself into the window. Kim went in and was surrounded by at least 10 little kids. She saw some similarities to Jerry but others not that much.

"Who are you?" one girl asked

"me? I'm Kim."

"oh, then you're the new singer right?" the same girl asked. At her nod, they all cheered, "Yeah. We didn't like the mean witch. Thank you for saving us."

Witch? "oh you mean Donna. Well not a problem. I shall rid her evil with my voice."

This caused another eruption of cheers.

"Hey, Hey. ¿Qué está pasando? Pensé que te había pedido que lo mantenga abajo."

"Nos sentimos!" the kids yelled back as Jerry came down stairs and started to weave himself through the crowd of kids, "Come on Kim. We're practising upstairs."

As they climbed the stairs, Kim asked who the kids were, "oh just my younger siblings and cousins. My whole family lives with us until we can afford to get a bigger house for them." They entered the room where she saw instruments set up on one side of the room. Jack was sitting on the window ledge, Milton on a beanbag chair reading a college textbook and Eddie doing something on a computer that was near the window. "This is our band room, well the one that's at my house. Each house has one."

"Well since we're all here, let's get started shall we?" Jack said getting off the ledge. Everyone else followed his lead and went to their instruments. Kim sighed once again and pulled her fedora off and put it on her bag, which she put on a beanbag chair.

"We'll do the song you did for the audition ok?"

At her nod, Milton started the song

**Twisted, you've shaken my existence  
When I'm with you, baby,  
Bliss is all I've come to know (come to me)  
Running, I didn't see it coming  
Blinded, it's so stunning  
I don't want to let you go**

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Coming, just keep the magic coming  
You got me, baby, crushing  
But it feels like so much more  
Just when, when I least expect it  
You make it feel so epic  
Like nothing I felt before

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/selena_gomez/off_the_ ]****  
Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)**

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone  
Odds of me tripping are  
Like next to nothing  
Guarding my heart like a diamond ring  
But love, your love, changes everything  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed  
Your love is off the chain  
Oh, everything is changed,  
Everything is changed  
Now everything is changed  
Your love...

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain)  
Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain)  
Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain, off the chain, off the chain)

"Wow, Kim, you're good." Milton complimented

"I'm not that good. So what are we doing for our next gig?"

"We'll be performing at Bobby Wasabi Surf Shack next Saturday. You and I will be doing a duet." Jack said, smiling when Kim narrowed her eyes at her.

"Alright, so what's the song?"

"Here you go." Milton handed her a lyric sheet and a CD, "those are the lyrics and the CD has the music and the second song is a recording of how the song goes."

"Ok, so can-" Kim was cut off when her cell rang. Turning away she answered, "Hello?"

"Kim? It's me Nicole. Listen can you get here now please. I need to tell you something."

"Uh, it's not really a good time-"

Kim was cut off again as Nicole started to yell through the phone, "I don't care! Get over here now!" then she hung up

"um, I assume you heard that?"

"yeah, go ahead. I'll call you tonight ok?"

"Kay." Kim left wondering what the hell Nicole could want.

When she got to the hotel she saw the others in the living room and sat with them. Nicole looked at them for a while before speaking

"when you were under the sea, do remember being told not to go out on a certain day?" That was a weird question but the girls nodded all the same, "Well it's time you knew why. Those nights were the nights a full moon. When a mermaid sees a full moon they become 'moon struck'. There is no telling what can happen to a mermaid and being near the moon pool is just as bad. When the moon passes over the opening anyone in it could turn into a mermaid. It could also turn you back into a human permently. You have to stay inside during the full moon."

"ok, when is it?"

"this Saturday."

"oh another question. The Surf Warriors do a gig this Saturday, what time is that?"

"too late. I'm sorry but you can't go."

"I don't believe this. You decide to tell me after I ace the auditions that I can't go? That is so messed up!"

"princess, you obviously don't understand the consequences that will come if you leave."

"I can take care of myself and don't call me princess!" with that Kim went to her room. She couldn't believe Nicole choose now of all times to tell her this. What was her problem?

The next day, Kim was walking on the beach trying to think. The first Pure Mermaids happened to forget to mention the thing about full moons and her mother never told her. She was walking when she heard her name. she turned and saw Jack running towards her

"Hey, so nothing was wrong at the hotel right?"

"no, but Nicole doesn't want me to perform at the gig. Something about some tradition."

"oh, well do you think you can sneak out of it?"

A plan started to formulate in her head, "The gig, is it indoors or out?"

"indoors. It gets cold at night."

"so I won't see the outside?"

"uh, no. why?"

"no reason. I'll be there early. Meet me later to practise?"

"uh, yeah sure."

As Kim walked away she went over her plan and smiled, _'I'm not about to ditch the Surf Warriors now. Let's see Nicole catch me now.'_

**Under the sea, Frank's castle**

Jenna sat on the steps to Frank's throne with her legs crossed. She was trying to think how to stop the girls singing. "I know there should be something I know but what it is?" she looked up and saw a sliver of moon light come through a crake in the ceiling. "Wait that's it! I know how to stop the mermaids."

**Bobby Wasabi Surf Shack**

Kim smoothed her black skirt. She also had on a polka-dot shirt under a black waist coat, boots and arm warmers. Her hair was wavy with a black bow holding some hair back. She watched as Jack tuned his guitar. He was wearing a black shirt under a red flannel shirt, jeans and red and black Vanns. The moon was almost up and Kim was prepared. She wasn't near the windows and so wasn't the stage. Of course she knew it was a matter of time that the girls found out where she was. She could stay in the bath forever.

"Hey you ready?" Jack asked

"yeah. I hope I don't mess up."

"you'll be fine. Don't worry."

Outside, Jenna rose from the sea and seemed to standing on the water. She smiled as she looked at the Bobby Wasabi Surf Shack. Behind her Alice and Charlotte rose up behind her.

"Jenna what are we doing here?" Alice asked

"Do you know what happens to a mermaid during the full moon?"

Both followers thought before Charlotte said, "They're weak during a full moon. If they look into a full moon they become 'moon-struck'. No mermaid would be stupid enough to come outside."

"then can you explain why I sense all 4 pure mermaids in that restaurant?" Jenna asked, all three girls sharing a wicked smile.

Grace, Julie and Kelsey walked to the Surf Shack with hoodie on, the hoods up.

"I'm going to kill Kim. I can't believe she snuck out!" Grace said as they neared the Shack.

"We just have to make sure we don't look into the full moon." Julie said before They all reached the door. Grace and Julie got in ok but Kelsey heard a shaking of a bush and when she turned around, she happened to see the moon in the reflection of a fountain by the door.

"Kelsey, come on!"

"Kim!" Kim jumped and turned around and stared straight at Grace and Julie.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that? Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh come on, nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine."

"Oh really?"

"Hey!" the girls turned to see Kelsey glaring at Rudy. "I asked for a sugar free smoothie!" she threw the smoothie filled cup on Rudy.

"Kelsey!" the girls pushed her away and stared at her, "Kelsey what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

"Um because you just threw your smoothie on Rudy. This isn't like you."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. I need sardines."

Sardines? What was wrong with this girl? She walked off and demanded a can of sardines from another worker behind the counter, as Rudy was getting smoothie off of him. The pile of can grew bigger and bigger. The girls could only stare in shock.

"Girls?" Julie asked

"Yes?"

"I think that Kelsey is 'moon-struck'"

Kelsey caught some boys' attention when she burped really loud. They complimented her and started to flirt with her. Eddie watched his mood getting lower and lower, Jack was surprised he didn't start crying.

"Hey, Eddie, you ok?" Jack asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I really like Kelsey and now she acting totally different."

"Hey, you know how girls get during their time."

"You know, you're right. I can't believe I didn't think about that. Thanks Jack. Hey we better get ready."

Kelsey wouldn't listen to the girls and was starting to get annoyed. She pointed to a candle that was on a table and the flame grew rapidly. People screamed when they saw and some people ran outside. Rudy blasted in with the extinguisher and stared at the candle in wonder.

"What the hell?"

The girls all glared the fire Pure Mermaid, "Kelsey, are you crazy? Are you trying to hurt someone?" Kelsey narrowed her eyes and then ran to the balcony. No one but the girls saw her jump into the water. They all let out a little shriek.

"We have to go after her!" Grace said

"We can't. she was moon struck. If we go out there we'll act the same way." Julie said grabbing Grace's arm

"Not if we can't see the moon." Kim went as close as she could to the door and used her power of clouds to move the few clouds in the sky over the moon. When she saw there was no moon light, she dared a glance and saw she was safe. The clouds were in front of the moon. Just as she and the girls were about to run out to go after Kelsey, Jack grabbed her arm.

"Kim, we're on in 5 minutes."

"Um, Jack. Uh listen I just found out there is a huge problem at the hotel. I have to go with the girls to deal with it and I'll be right back. Can you stall them please?"

Kim looked so desperate that Jack reluctantly nodded, "I think we might be able to spare 20 minutes but that's it ok?"

"thank you." She kissed Jack's cheek and ran out with the other girls. Jack stood there dazed his hand on his check when he got a goofy smile on his face.

The girls swam in the water looking for a familiar purple tail. They found Kelsey looking at her nails in interest. Julie had the seaweed wrap her friend in a cocoon and the dragged her back to the surface. Kim evaporated the water and stood up with the others and looked down at Kelsey. She let out another shriek as she saw what she saw. Kelsey still had her tail.

"What do we do? It should have left by now. Why does she still have her tail?"

"I think it's an effect of being moon struck." Julie said

"I can't take back a mermaid to the Surf Shack. What are we going to do?"

"I'll go back and get towels." Grace ran back to the Shack and slammed her hands on the counter, "I need towels now please." The guy gave her two large towels and when she was about to leave she bumped into Eddie.

"What's with the towels?"

"oh, uh, Kelsey got wet o our way back. She just needed to dry up and didn't want to come here wet."

"Oh I'll go with you."

"NO!" Eddie stopped and stared at her, "uh, she didn't want you to see her like that, all wet and raccoon eyed, if you know what I mean?"

"I guess." He said suspiciously

They rubbed her down with the towels but the tail still wouldn't go away. Jenna and the others thought it would be a good time to reveal them.

"Hello? What have we here? The Pure mermaids." They all looked at Frank's followers. "We came to return the favour of defeating us." Charlotte said in her red eyed form. "Jenna, accompany my music will you?"

"Of course, if Alice is willing to provide dancers." Jenna said, her violin appearing in her hand.

"With pleasure." Dragons made of water appeared next to the Asian girl. Charlotte rose her hand and when it turned red, clam appeared and when they opened revealing speakers. Both girls music started playing at the same time. The girls grabbed their ears in pain. It was horrible, painful and just plain loud. Alice's dragons hit the girls throwing them into the water.

"We have to transform."

"heads up kim, our powers are weakened during the full moon."

"SO what do we do?"

"I can take them." Kelsey said, "I feel a lot more powerful, I just need you to back me up."

"Well it's worth a try."

**Pure Mermaid, activation, transformation!**

A ball of fire covered Kelsey and her legs replaced her tail. The fire died out and showed her outfit. She had a purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline white at the end, white high heels with purple frills. Her necklace was around her waist and her arms covered by pale purple gloves, her mic in her hand name spelled in purple gems. Her hair was in a side ponytail, the ends purple as her eyes.

Water cover Kim completely, changing her tail into legs, her clothes appearing on her when they water burst off of her. White boots lined with green and she was now wearing a strapless white dress that reached above her knees with frills and a green lace bow in the front. Across her waist like a dangling belt was her necklace, but long enough to wrap around her waist. On her hands were light green gloves and in her left hand was a microphone with green gems spelling out her name on it. Her hair was now wavy with the green in her hair matching her outfit.

Grace was frozen in a block of ice and her tail changed into legs. The ice shattered and her clothes were revealed. She had knee length white boots lined in blue, a strapless light blue dress lined in white, with white frills, her necklace turned into a dangle belt. She had white lace bracelets on both hands and her mic in her left with her name spelled out in blue gems. Her eyes were now blue and her hair flowing down her back, the ends of it light blue

A blast of leaves covered Julie and when it burst away, her tail was gone leaving her legs and outfit on. She was wearing an off the shoulder orange dress with a layers, the colour getting lighter as it went down and her necklace around her waist. He legs were covered with white boots with orange lining it and her hands covered by a pale orange gloves, her mic with her name in orange gems. Her hair was in a messy bun, you could see the orange in her hair and her eyes were orange behind her glasses.

**Concert Start!**

_Kim_

_Julie_

**Kelsey**

Grace

_**All**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ohh  
Bring the fire tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohh  
Bring the fire tonight**_

**Let's sneak in the back, gettin' in for free  
Heart attack cause I'm too afraid to do this, yeah  
Deep breath, I'm a wreck  
But I came to d-d-d-dance, d-d-d-dance**

**I'm weak, f-feeling lost  
Weak, don't miss your shot  
Weak, show what I got  
What what what I got**

_**Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight  
Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight  
DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us  
Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye aye, yeah yeah**_

**It's showtime, make a move  
We didn't come this far just to freeze  
From standin' over in this corner, no  
Spotlight passin' by, time to clear the way**

**Aye aye aye aye**

**I'm weak, I wanna rock  
Weak, don't miss your shot  
Weak, show what I got  
What what what I got**

_**Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight  
Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight  
DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us  
Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye aye, yeah yeah**_

_Show my passion__**  
**__Keep on dancing__**  
**_Hot as lightning_**  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah**_

**I feel unsteady  
But now I'm ready  
So come and get me  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah**

**I'm weak, I wanna rock  
Weak, don't miss your shot  
Weak, show what I got  
What what what I got**

_**Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight  
Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more  
Aye ah, aye ah, and bring the fire tonight**_

_**DJ spin the hotness, nothin's gonna stop us  
Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
Aye aye, yeah yeah**_

Kelsey's idea was right. The full moon made her powers a lot stronger. It actually broke all the powers in the followers. They glared at the girls before dissapearing.

Then Kelsey shook her head, "W-what happened?"

"I think the effects of the full moon wore off. Let's head back before it decides to hit back."

When Kim and the others came in, Jerry and a couple other people were doing a flash mob dance. Jack was cheering on his friend on the side lines but when he saw Kim he whisled to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry for cutting this off everyone, but our singer is now back and I'm sure you guys want to hear the song we have don't you?" Everyone answered by cheering. Kim went to the mic, not before whispering a quick thank you to Jack. He answered with a smile.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kim and we are Surf Warriors!"

_**Keeping Secrets**_

**Jack**

_Kim_

_**Both**_

_Something's gotta be wrong with you_

_I can't seem to read your mind_

**Is what they say really true?**

**Or is just another lie?**

_Built up this wall just to tear it down_

_Was it worth your time?_

_Thanks to you, things are different now_

_You have turned yourself __**around**_

_**How dose it feel to be you?**_

_**You've got your eyes closed**_

'_**Cause all you do is see you**_

**But you'll never know**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

_All's fair in love and war_

_I'll fight to even up the score_

**The rules are fair**

**It's do or die, but knowing you, you'll never try**

_You lie to me, I'll lie to you_

_That's just what we do_

**I'll play this game just to prove you wrong**

**So I can prove you're not the **_**one**_

**(Hey!)**

_**How dose it feel to be you?**_

_**You've got your eyes closed**_

'_**Cause all you do is see you**_

**But you'll never know!**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

_Oh you'll never know, yeah you'll never know_

_Oh you'll never know, you'll never know x2_

**Oh you'll never know**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

Everyone was heading home and the girls were about to leave when Jack stopped Kim.

"Hey just so you know, I'm glad you came through. You know, not running off or anything."

"It's ok. Hopefully Nicole won't kill me to much. I just think we might have to keep full moon nights off limits."

"I'll try. Here," He gave her a keychian that was a blue surf board with the intals 'SW' on it and on the back said 'singer', "We all have one. This is yours."

Kim gave a small smile, "Thanks Jack. And thank you for covering for me." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking off with the girls.

**Anyone else think that was a weak way to end? I just can't seem to get the endings right. But oh well, the next story may be Battle of the Kingdom of Heaven or Slayer Warriors. Not sure, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter. 48 reviews, and 4 chapters, OMG! Thank you guys so much. Not even my first story got this popular. I'm so glad you like it. So please enjoy this chapter! Oh and in the last chapter when I had Kim move the clouds, I kinda forgot that was Grace's power. Sorry and the lyrics I put the wrong thing for everyone from what I remember, again sorry. Netflix has Kickin' it season 2 and I finished it. Can't wait for season 3. Please enjoy this chapter, again!**

**Kim P.O.V**

I was in homeroom waiting for the announcements, when Jack and Jerry came up to me.

"Kim, the amount of people who came to the gig almost doubled. Everyone loved the performance."

"That's great. Sorry again about ditching."

"Oh that's ok Chika. Any who, Grace talk about me?" Jerry asked, kinda desperately

"Not that I heard of." I smirked, patting Jerry's shoulder.

"Good morning Seaford high, I'm Lindsey and these are your morning announcements. First, let's give a shout out to the Surf Warriors for their amazing performance at Bobby Wasabi Surf Shack. Also, amazing job to their new singer, Kim Crawford. Next don't forget that our anime club is hosting a Japanese festival tomorrow. Please come out and enjoy."

Jack turned to me then, "Hey, are you going?"

"To the festival. No, why?"

"Come with me. It's going to be near the beach and I want to show you a spot only we surfers know about."

I was surprised he wanted to take me, "I don't know?"

"Come, please?"

That stupid puppy dog look was too good to resist. Sighing I said, "Fine. I'll come."

"Great. Hey come to the beach this afternoon and we can make the plans."

"What's with the ordering me around?"

"I'm not, just come. I'd love to see you there."

I wasn't afraid to admit that I couldn't wait for that afternoon. Then I remembered cheerleader try-outs. "Shit."

**Third person P.O.V**

Milton watched Jack wash out for the 3rd time that afternoon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; the only time Jack washout was when he was sick, mad or spaced. As Jack came closer and stuck his board in the sand, he looked around, looking for Kim.

"Hey Milton, have you seen Kim?"

"Wait, that's why you've been washing out? Cause Kim is coming?"

"I asked her to come this afternoon. It's been 2 hours since school let out."

"You didn't hear?" at the look of confusion on the brown haired boy's face Milton continued, "Kim and the Twins are trying out for the cheerleader team. Julie asked me for help on their track. I'm surprised Kim didn't tell you." Jack quickly towelled himself and pulled on a short sleeve red hoodie shirt and put on his flip flops. "Wait, Jack where are you going?"

"Back to school. I'm going to kill that blonde. Making me wait."

Donna watched in amazement. Kim, Grace and Kelsey's flips and cartwheels were on spot and no mistakes. Some of the older girls thought they moved like they were in water. How ironic. Kim and Grace lifted Kelsey as she held her leg behind her head and when they pushed her into the air, she did a perfect flip before the two caught her and put her down before cart wheeling away from each other.

"Unbelievable. She can sing, she can cheer, what can't she do?" Donna asked

"No clue but she can charm Jack." One of her cronies said. She shut up when Donna glared at her. The girls ended their routine with Kim ending on Grace and Kelsey's shoulders. Everyone except Donna applauded. The coach came over and talked to the 3 when Kim yelled, "Captain, really?"

"What!"

"That's right. You may have been here only a week but you seem very responsible and to be honest I've been looking for some girls to replace the bad apples of the bunch. Grace, you'll be Vice, Kelsey Second Vice. Now who made your mix?"

"That would be me ma'am." Julie said

"Very impressive, you won't mind helping us out would you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great. Donna, Lindsey, Lorie and Katie, you're fired."

"Kim," the said girl turned to see Jack, "that was amazing. But you're still not off the hook for ditching me."

He went to hug her, but seeing the water on him she said, "hug me when you're not sweaty or wet."

**Frank's Castle**

"All three of you couldn't take down 4 mermaids under the influence of the full moon! What is the matter with you? Do I have to do this myself?"

"Wouldn't kill you." Alice mutter, flinching when Frank glared at her.

"I'm getting impatient. Get one of them with the necklace and bring them to me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

**Back on the surface**

Kim watched Jack on the waves. When he surfed it seemed to be a bit of a dance. It was amazing. Jack ran to her and she moved back when he shook his head.

"Watch it! You're not a dog."

"With hair like this I could be." He teased taking the towel she gave him

"Whatever. Anyway, Nicole just called. I need to head back to the hotel. Where to meet you?"

"The anime club is having the festival at the pier so meet me fountain in the middle of town."

"Got it. I'll see you tomorrow. 8?"

"Yeah, see you then." With one last wave, Kim went back to Sea Shell Hotel."

Kim sat at her desk thinking about what would happen the next day. She couldn't wait. She was so into Jackland that she didn't see someone sneak up on her. Her let out a squeak when someone covered her eyes.

"W-who's there?" the hands left and Julie poked her head over Kim's shoulder.

"Hi Kim. Thinking about Jack are we?"

"Be quite Julie. Like you have room to talk, Mrs. Milton Krupnick."

"Oh be quite. Here." Julie pulled out a silver band with green etchings in the shape of a flower. "I saw them at the mall this afternoon. I got one for everyone." She proved it by showing her hand with the ring with the orange flower on it.

"Cool, thanks Julies."

"Not a problem. So what's this I hear about you having a date with Jack?"

"It's not a date, but yeah. I can't wait."

The next night Kim just got out of the bath and picked up her clothes. She put on a purple cami under a white crop top, dark jeans and sandals. She put on her necklace and ring and grabbed her side bag before going down stairs.

"Ready?" Grace asked. After nagging the hell out of him, Jerry asked Grace to go with him. Both he and Jack were going to meet the girls at the fountain. She was wearing a pink and orange multi stripped shirt, jean skirt and matching jacket and Uggs. Her handbag was on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." The two left and went to the middle of town. The two looked around and heard someone call them

"Kim?" She turned and saw Jack with two girls hanging on his arms. "Uh hey."

Kim scowled and turned her head, walking off. How could Jack bring two girls when he asked her to come? What a jerk. And she wasn't the only who thought so.

"Jackson Anderson? What is your problem? Why did you ask Kim out and then bring these yahoos?"

"Not intentionally. The minute they found out I was coming here; they hung on to me like kids who want candy."

"Fine. Have fun getting rid of them. Come on Jerry." When Jack couldn't see them anymore, Grace moved away from jerry and looked back at jack. Lifting her hand toward them, a cloud appeared over them and snow started to drift down. Both girls started to scream about their hair and bolted, the cloud following them. "That's what happens when you mess with Kick."

Kim was walking around, still upset. She heard rock music playing and saw a girl standing in front of a fish tank and talking, "Come get your free music fish. These little guys love any kind of music and will wiggle like crazy to your favourite song! Here." The girl gave Kim a bag with a four-striped damselfish in it. Kim walked away and looked at the fish in there. She didn't notice the girl looking at her. It was Charlotte. "Keep a close eye on her sweetie."

"Kim!" the said girl turned at the familiar voice and saw Jack standing by himself. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his black button down shirt, white jeans, black jacket and his dark red high-tops. "Sorry about that. Those girls jumped me."

"Oh so you think I'll just forgive you?"

"Jack! Jackie! Where are you?" Jack stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see the same two girls. He grabbed Kim's wrist and ran.

"Come on. We'll lose them at the beach. Then I can show you that place I was talking about." The two went to a rocky area that was pretty much blocked. Jack helped Kim down and took her hand showing her the lookout. "Pretty cool huh? Sometimes, when the tide is low, we'd have a bonfire."

"Yeah. It's far away from the city enough that you can see the stars. This is amazing."

"Yeah it sure is." But Jack wasn't looking at the stars; he was looking at how the moonlight illuminated Kim's features. "So…where'd you get the fish?"

"Huh? Oh some girl at a stand gave it to me. Hey can you untie the top?" After he did, Kim left the fish back into the water. "Go back to your friends now."

"You must like fish huh?"

"Uh yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Rudy and I go scuba diving sometimes and we bring back fish. You should come see it sometime."

"Maybe I will." _'Ok, Kim breath. You scare people but you can't let some guy get the best of you. Just do something to show him who you are.' _"Um, Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Um, do you want to write a song now? I just have this feeling right now."

"Yeah sure, but first, can I hear you sing first? I really like to hear you sing."

"Uh, ok."

_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was**_

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Kim stopped when Jack had sat back to back to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Her face was slightly red. She couldn't continue; her feelings were going all over the place. _'Now what do I do?'_

Decked in an orange shirt, black jacket and jeans and black, orange and green high tops, Jerry stared at Grace. She tried not to shudder. She thought Jerry was a really nice guy, honest, but he was starting to freak her out. She needed a swim, now.

"Hey Jerry? Could you do I a favour and get me something to drink? Meet me at the beach ok?" he ran off like a trained puppy. Grace ran to the beach, and insuring no one saw her, she jumped in, her blue tail appearing. She swam not seeing the four-striped damselfish following her, its eyes turning a menacing red.

"Found you." All of a sudden, seaweed shot up and grabbed Grace's tail and wrapped around her torso. "Hello Pure mermaid. Nice to see you again." Her eyes shot up and locked with Charlotte's, "Prepare to pay for what you did to me. I will bring you back to Frank." Grace flinched when Charlotte's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Help!"

Jerry sat on the wall by the beach waiting for Grace. He looked around hopping she'd show up but he'd show up. "Gracie, where are you?" he got up and ran to the look out and stopped when he saw Kim and Jack. "Oh god, Jack is going to kill me for this later, hey Jack!" he shot up and looked Jerry.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?"

"I know this sounds strange, but have you seen Grace? She asked me to get her a drink and how she'll meet me at the beach but it's been 20 minutes."

"Help, somebody help!" Kim heard Grace's voice and looked to the ocean in front of her. Grace must have been nearby. She knew this was a wild thing to do but she controlled the water and created a wave to hit them all, soaking the boys but pulling her in.

Jack coughed the water that got into his lungs while Jerry wiped the water from his face. "Yo Jerry are you ok?"

"Yeah. Where did that wave come from?"

"I don't know. Kim? Hey Kim." The two looked around but didn't see her anywhere, "Crap. Jerry, go get Rudy. He's at the Surf Shack."

"Right." Taking deep breaths to expand his lungs, Jack took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Kim swam towards the screams and stopped when she saw Grace and Charlotte. "Grace!" Charlotte's red eyes looked up to the princess.

"Oh this is perfect. 2 Pure Mermaids. Stay here blue mermaid, while I go get your friend." Charlotte pulled up and scarf over her head, hiding her ears.

**Pure Mermaid, activation, transformation!**

Water cover Kim completely, changing her tail into legs, her clothes appearing on her when they water burst off of her. White boots lined with green and she was now wearing a strapless white dress that reached above her knees with frills and a green lace bow in the front. Across her waist like a dangling belt was her necklace, but long enough to wrap around her waist. On her hands were light green gloves and in her left hand was a microphone with green gems spelling out her name on it. Her hair was wavy with the green in it matching her outfit.

**Concert Start, Solo!**

_Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moon light_

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling; your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

"Nice try fish fry!" Kim let out a scream as the protective circle around her was broken. She darted away and sent a blast of water towards her. "Come here you brat." Grace was wondering why Charlotte wasn't effected. Then she saw why, the scarf. The last time they battled, she didn't have the scarf and she was affected.

Grace was frozen in a block of ice and her tail changed into legs. The ice shattered and her clothes were revealed. She had knee length white boots lined in blue, a strapless light blue dress lined in white, with white frills, her necklace turned into a dangle belt. She had white lace bracelets on both hands and her mic in her left with her name spelled out in blue gems. Her eyes were now blue and her hair flowing down her back, the ends of it light blue.

Grace swam behind Charlotte and pulled the scarf off. "Hey!"

"Come on Kim, let's show this split girl how do things."

**Concert start! Duet!**

_**Freak the freak**_

_Kim_

Grace

_**Both**_

_Are you listening, hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door , is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go  
_Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?_**  
**__**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (4x)  
**_Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
_Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here  
Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know__**  
**__**What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?  
I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit Never listen, you never listen I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (8x)  
**__Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go__**  
**_(Can you hear me?)  
I scream your name  
_**It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (8x)  
(Freak the Freak Out) 3x  
I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...  
**_

**Concert Finish! Do you want an encore?**

"Just shut up! This isn't over do you hear me?" with that, Charlotte disappeared.

Jack broke the surface, gasping for air. Where was she?

"Jack."

He turned his head to see her, the mermaid his thoughts were always on. She sat on a rock in front of him, "It's you."

"Find me. I know you can find me." She dived into the water only to appear next to him and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Kim is by the beach." With that, she dived back under the water. He stared at the spot she disappeared at when the words registered in his mind, "Kim!" he ran to the beach and stopped seeing a fimilar person by the wall, "Kim! There you are. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I don't know how but I somehow got to the beach. Grace was here and went to find Jerry. I don't think we might see him for the rest of the night." Jack put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him. All his running dried him some so she was at risk of transforming in front of him "Jack?"

"Don't scare me like that. No matter what, don't scare me like that."

**And here's chapter 5. anyone else can't wait for season 3, I know I can't. Music of Love might be the next story. I need time off with all the school work I have, but it's worth it. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is the 6****th**** chapter. Oh by the way, I got this last review saying that they got bored with the story. Now this has happened to me, but then I get curious about what happens next that I go back. Be honest, do you think this story is boring? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I poured fish feed into the fish tanks that surrounded the walls in mine and Rudy's house. They were filled with fish that Rudy thought were too cool or pretty to kill for food. After talking with some of the people who worked at the local aquarium, we got full permission to keep fish like this. We just had to keep certain fish in certain tanks so they didn't eat the others. I closed the last cover on the tank when Rudy walked in.

"Jack, great news. I just heard that the Seaford Surf committee announced you as the best surfer for 2013." I smiled. I almost got the award last time but my last compotation coasted me when I messed up on my try.

"Alright, I can't believe I got it this time. I'm going to tell the others." I ran to the door and stuff my feet into my sneakers before running down to the beach, where I knew my friends would be. Milton was leaning against his board, studying and Eddie was asleep, using his board for shade. "Hey Milton, Eddie, guess what?"

"What?"

"Rudy just told me I got the Best Surfer award."

"Oh man, Jack that's great. Think we can get the best surfer group too?"

"Hopefully." I sat next to Milton in the sand, "2 wins in 1. I definitely think we have a chance."

"Jackie!" I flinched at the familiar voice, Donna. She skipped towards me in her black bikini and sat next to me. I tried not to flinch, her perfume assaulted me. "I heard you won the award for Best Surfer. Congrats."

"Um, thanks."

"Oh idea! How about I throw you a party?"

"Oh that's not necessary. Really."

"Oh I don't mind. Leave everything to me." With that she got up and walked off.

I groaned, Milton patting my back supportingly, "I'm doomed. I should go follow her to make sure she doesn't go overboard."

"I think that's what she wants." Milton said

"Guess she wins this time. Later." I got up and ran after Donna, "Donna, look, I think I should help." I said slowly seeing the smirk of victory grow on her face. Guess Milton was right.

"Sure Jackie." She linked her arm though mine and dragged me to wherever. Oh I was so going to regret this.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Dressed in a pink, cream and brown striped long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots, I walked down the hall to my locker when Jack ran up to me. I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, Kim. How are you? Good, great. Have you seen Donna?" he asked all in one breath. I stopped, putting my hand on his chest, which was a bad idea, seeing how I could feel his abs from his shirt. He was wearing a brown graphic t-shirt, a brown button down over it, jeans and high-tops, and he never looked better.

"Jack," I asked, finally calming my hormones down, "what's going on?"

"Um, well, I won the Best Surfer of the year award and Donna's planning a party." He said, looking all over.

"Jackie!" Jack let out a little scream and tried to hide behind me. I watched Donna's perfect brown hair bounce as she skipped towards me and Jack. "Kim, can you tell Jack, I need to see him as soon as possible?" she knew he was behind me but just decided to play along.

"Sure. So what's the theme?"

"Oh I was thinking we could have a pool party, hope you can come."

"Just don't forget my invite." I joked, knowing full well I would not be attending.

"Kay, bye." With that she strutted off. Jack turned me around, still thinking she couldn't see him and looked at the girl over my shoulder.

"Jack, she's gone. You can stop hiding." I teased.

"You have no idea the horrors I went through when she found out. Please tell me you'll come."

"I don't think so. Bad experience with pool parties. Sorry."

"What? But Kim, you have to come, please."

"Sorry Jack. I wish I could but I can't." I walked to my locker and got my books, giving him a sympathetic smile over my shoulder as I walked off. At lunch, before the guys could sit down, Grace begged to go to the pool party. Word had gotten around pretty quickly.

"No!" Kelsey and I said, "Us plus water equals one big mess. We stick this one out." Kelsey said. I looked at Julie.

"Jules, what's wrong?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to go. I know it's a bad idea, but we can't let water control our lives."

"We're not. A pool party is just too dangerous. Anything else is fine. Knowing the guys they'd attempt to throw us in the water." Kelsey said.

Jules just sighed. I guess she wanted to live a normal life. She had lived under the sea her whole life and always dreamed of going to the surface. I guess this must suck for her.

**Julie's P.O.V**

I walked to AP Chemistry under a cloud. I really wanted to go to the pool party. My last party attempt wasn't pleasant thanks to Frank's follower. Ever since I had read about the surface, she wanted to live up here. And then when I meet Milton, he was just, wow. I've never felt like that about anyone. I used to live in the kingdom of the Indian Sea but when I got in trouble with the princess there, I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I wanted to go to the surface before Kim's mother took me in. now that I was on the surface, I wanted to take everything in but of course I have to worry about water. I barely paid attention in class. I was in such a mess, that I almost turned into a mermaid in the middle of Chemistry when I opened to water pipe to wide. Thankfully it hit someone else. And worst yet, I skipped out on Science Club. I walked down to the beach, sand going into my sandals, the breeze playing with my flower dress. I picked at the cardigan I was wearing, my thoughts everywhere. I wasn't really focused on anything. So when someone put their hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." It was Jack. He obviously was hiding from Donna, from what I had seen him do at school. "What's up?"

Jack and I hadn't really talked much, so I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. We ended up at the smoothie shack that was on the beach. "It's just, living with Nicole, it's like living in a prison sometimes. Now, I'm all for rules, but sometimes it's just to, to…"

"Restricting? I felt like that when my parents were alive. Having to do all this other stuff to hold up the Anderson name." Jack was a really good listener. I could understand how Kim could like him. Of course my heart was still for Milton, so Kim had nothing to worry about.

"I hope you don't think I'm forcing my problems on you."

"Nah, Milton doses the same thing. He and his parents don't exactly get along. So what's the problem with the pool party? Kim mentioned something about a bad experience."

"Oh, uh, well we were pushed into the deep end of the pool when we were at a pool party, we didn't really know how to swim."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I could probably get Donna to change the theme."

"No don't. I'm sure the girls and the others could have our own party at the Surf Shack."

"I guess. I'd be really cool if you guys could just come, for a little while."

"Maybe." I looked at my watch and my eyes widened at the time, "whoa, look at the time. I have to get going. The girls are probably swamped with work. See you later, thanks for the smoothie."

"No prob, later Julie." I walked into the hotel were Kim sat at the front desk.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to after school?"

"Went to the beach. By the way, your boyfriend is a great listener."

"Jack is not my boyfriend. But everything ok?"

"Yeah, hey do you think we can at least go to the party for a little while?"

Kim looked thoughtful for a while before shrugging, "well I guess a visit couldn't kill us."

"Yay! We should get jack a present, can I take care of that?"

"Getting a new crush are we Jules?" Kim teased

I blushed. I though Jack of nothing but a brother, "no I'm not. My heart belongs to Milton. Now if you guys don't need help at the hotel, I'm going to get his present now."

"He did mention he needed a new surf bag. We can pool our tips together."

"Great."

**Next Day**

"Come get your invites to Jack's congrats party." Donna announced. We could see she was enjoying this. She wanted a chance to get closer to Jack, and she was grabbing this one hard. We watched as everyone flocked towards her, in hopes of being on that list. Milton came next to me.

"Pretty crazy huh?"

"I feel sorry for jack."

"Who wouldn't? I'd rather go fishing. There's this really good fishing spot by the cove. You should come sometime."

"I don't know how much help I'd be. But thanks anyway." Donna came towards us and handed us our invites.

"Make sure you wear bikinis girls. Bye." I waved after her. Suddenly the fishing spot sounded much more fun.

"Hey Milton. Are you going fishing the day of Jack's party?"

"Maybe. Why, do you wanna come?"

"I won't be much help, but I'd love to. I'll just get the girls to go to the party earlier. We weren't planning on staying long."

"Cool. Meet me by the Surf Shack."

"Kay." I guess at that time, I didn't realise what a bad idea that was.

The day of the party, after pulling on my shorts and tank top over my bikini, I kept wondering what I felt like I was forgetting. I ignored it and thinking the girls would meet me later, went to Donna's house.

I knocked on the door and Donna opened it, "Julie, where are the others?" she said in a sickingly sweet voice

"They'll be here soon. This is for Jack." I gave her the gift before walking in.

**Third person P.O.V**

Kim looked all over for Julie. She was gone and so was the present. It seemed she left earlier than everyone and forgot to mention.

"Find her?" Grace asked

"I think she left earlier. She mentioned something about fishing with Milton, let's call him."

Using the hotel phone, they called Milton, "Hello?"

"Milton, it's us. Are with Julie?"

"Uh, no. she'd not with you? She said she'd tell you about going to the party earlier. I just left from there."

"Can you go back and make sure she's ok? We'll be there soon."

"Uh sure."

The girls ran to Donna's house, hoping Julie didn't get close to water.

Julie was talking to Jerry when Arthur, one of the popular kids, grabbed her. "Come on Julie, time for you to get wet. You haven't been outside all this time."

"Um, Arthur, if this is about what happened the other day in Chem-"

"You dilbertly splashed me with water. Just thought I'd repay the favour."

"Uh, guys, let's not." Jack tried to reason. Before he could get to Julie though, the crowd between them got bigger. Arthur and his best friend Truman grabbed Julie's arms and legs.

"Guys, don't." she tried reasoning, but they didn't listen. They through her in the pool, not noticing when she was fully submerged, her legs fused together, creating her tail and her appearance changing. Without thinking, she pulled herself up. The people around laughed as she pushed her hair from her face and then she heard him.

"Hey, move it! Julie, are you ok?" Milton, oh god, Milton. She heard everyone leaving and also heard Jack asking where the towels were. "Julie? Are you ok?" she kept her eyes closed, fearing what was going to happen.

"Julie!"

She turned her head and saw the girls. When they saw Milton, they looked worried but had bigger things to worry about.

"Jack is going to come back out soon, Grace the door." Grace froze the door while Julie faced Milton with her orange eyes.

"Milton, help, please." She held out her hand. He looked scared. Why wouldn't he be, the girl he had a crush on, had a tail. No doubt the others had one too. But he couldn't think about that. He reached forward and grabbed Julie's hand, pulling her out.

Jack went to open the door to the pool only to find it locked, or frozen. "Donna, your door's locked."

"No it's not." She said, pushing him out of the way and tried opening the door, "Hey what gives?" she tried the lock just in case but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid lock is stuck. Get the screwdriver from kitchen." She ordered Jack, who rolled his eyes and forgot about Julie for a bit.

Milton watched in wonder as Kelsey burnt off all the water and saw Julie's legs appear. Kim pulled her up and pulled her out through the back gate, everyone else following them. Before they left, Kelsey evaporated the water from the pool. "Never liked the idea of pool parties."

Donna let out a scream when she saw all the water in her pool gone.

"You need to check the heating system in your pool." Jerry joked.

"So let me get this straight," Milton said as he and the girls walked down the curl of the beach, "you guys are mermaids?"

"We can't tell anyone or else we'll turn to bubbles. You can't tell anyone, promise?" Kim asked

"Don't worry I won't. Your secret's safe with me." Milton said, smiling at Julie.

**And this is my worst chapter ever. I wanted to do a H2O situation but this may of not the best one. Hopefully my next chapter will be better. Please review, it'll make me feel better. I couldn't see today's episode cause I have no cable! And no iTunes if it'll be there. God, mother won't make up her mind about which to get. Now I missed it, no one spoil it for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late, please enjoy. This is another h2o storyline. I watched it fully so the storyline should be good. Enjoy! Oh plus I'm sort of caught up with the 3****rd**** season. Thank you YouTube! We have to order Disney XD though. Can't believe it wasn't included. Anyway, enjoy**

**Third person P.O.V**

Grace waited with many other girls and guy in the gym. It was the dance team try-outs and due to some girls' insistence, Grace was trying out. She stretched out when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Jerry smiling at her.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I'm joining the dance team."

"Hi Jerry," a girl about 15, her black hair in a ponytail walked over, "Think you can keep yourself out of trouble this year?"

"What can I say? I thrive on trouble."

"You'll thrive on my fist if you don't keep yourself out of trouble. We need to get into nationals this year and you're our best bet got it?"

"You, you were on the dance team before?"

"Yeah, but he kept getting in trouble that the principle pulled him off." The girl said, "I'm Cole by the way. Dance team captain."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grace."

"Oh yeah, you're on the cheerleader squad. You have nothing to worry about, we don't mind cheerleaders."

"Great." Grace said a little awkwardly.

Once everyone was there, Cole introduced herself, "I'm your captain Cole Carmon. Now when you signed up you received a CD with a dance on it. Here's how it's going to work. You will all dance that dance and we'll watch. First boys and then girls. After we have you all do the joined dance. Good luck everyone. Start music!"

**(Out of every video I watched this was the only good one in my opinion. Remove spaces. watch?v= em9a9J1DLlM)**

Grace couldn't believe she got into the dance team. She also couldn't believe Jerry got in as well. He was the first person whose name was called. Now that she thought about it, she was sure she saw him in the dance video.

"Look there he is." Grace said, still in her dance wear of a grey tank top, gym shorts and converse, her hair in a high pony tail. She and Kim borrowed Milton's laptop and were rewatching the video.

"Where? I don't see him." Kim said looking at the screen. She was dressed in a green shirt, jean cut-off shorts and sandals, her hair over her shoulder.

"Second row, see?"

"Oh yeah. Wow he's good. This is what, his 3rd year?"

"He got in when he was a freshman, so yes. God, can't believe I'm stuck with him."

"Look on the bright side, at least we're babysitting the Grant brothers this week."

"Surprisingly, I'm actually happy about that. One whole week without dealing with Jerry as we get a slight break. Can't wait."

"Hey Gracie!" the two heard Jerry calling

"This day is going way to slow." Grace said giving the laptop to Kim and running off. She really didn't like Jerry that much

**Later that day at Sea Shell Hotel**

Jack walked into the hotel holding a red cooler. He was walking up to the front desk were Kelsey was when Nicole ran up to him.

"Jack!"

"Hey Nicole. I just got some fish Rudy wanted me to bring over. Heard you have a pretty big family staying over." Jack said handing her the cooler.

"Yeah whatever," she threw it to Kelsey, who grabbed it and fumbled, but some of the ice that melted spilled out and onto Kelsey's necklace. Her eyes widened and she ran up to the girls' room. Just as she closed the door, her tail appeared.

"Kim," she said pushing herself up, "Jack's here."

"What's he doing here?" Kim asked, evaporating the water

"No clue. Nicole's happy to see him though." The two went back downstairs where Jack was cleaning up the mess Nicole made.

"So let me get this straight, I teach a couple of kids how to surf and you'll let the Surf Warriors play here?"

"Rudy told me he's too busy to have a band gig and I need entertainment since my other entertainer is out sick, so it's a win-win."

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Nicole's got us a new gig if I teach some kids to surf. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

**Next day**

A blonde boy pushed himself through trees, a brown haired boy behind him. The plants tickled their faces when they heard their names called, "Eliot, Wesley! Over here!" the two boys went over to Kim and Kelsey who were carrying boxes of equipment. The plants parted and a guy with Milton's red hair poked his head out.

"Kim and Kelsey?" he asked

"So you're Dylan?"

"That's me, this way."

They soon broke into an open area where Milton was. He stood in front of a desk with different items.

"Oh good, thanks guys." He said as the girls put the boxes down.

"So what is all this stuff for?" Kelsey asked

"Dylan here needs a new and efficient watering system so I'm here to do just that." He ignored the looks the girls were giving him

"Just make sure it works." Dylan said

"Don't worry, you'll be thanking me. Thanks again girls."

"This place is huge. I can hide in it forever." Eliot, the blonde boy said.

"Maybe you should." Kelsey teased, "Come on you two. Jack's waiting by the beach for your surfing lesson."

"Hey, do you think it'll be a good idea to good to the beach?" Kim asked

"Well as long as we stay away from the water, I think we'll be fine. Plus I need a tan."

**At the beach**

Kim and Kelsey watched as Jack gave Eliot and Wesley tips on how to paddle.

"Oh yeah, Kim, we have to help with the beach clean-up today remember?" Jack mention, leaning over Kim, who was laying back

"Oh yeah. Extra community service hours. Kelsey you can watch the boys right?"

Kelsey shot up, "What! No, no way. Take them with you!"

"They still have to practise. Look we won't be long, an hour tops. Just let them practise for 30 more minutes and then they can just wait here ok?" Jack picked up his board and helped Kim up.

"Be back soon." Kim said. Kelsey glared at the two as they walked off.

"Did you know I'm going to be a professional surfer?" Eliot boasted.

"Sure, and I'm a pixie." Kelsey said sarcastically

"I'll prove it." The blonde boy said picking up his surf board.

"Wait, El. Jack said we have to practise." Wesley said

He didn't listen. He went into the water and started to swim out when a wave went over him. Kelsey had seen this happen to Jack. He usually came back up still on his board. Eliot didn't come up at all.

"Wesley, go get Jack, now." The brown haired boy ran off while Kelsey looked around. Seeing no one she dove into the water. By that time Eliot broke through the water, but was pulled back under. Kelsey grabbed the discarded board and pushed it to Eliot. He climbed on and turned to see Kelsey. Her purple eyes didn't even register.

"Hold on tight." Kelsey began to swim to shore, while Eliot was amazed on how fast the sand was coming towards him. She eventually let go and his board went at least 3 feet farther then it was supposed to. Eliot got up and looked back towards the sea.

"Whoa." He turned and Arthur and one of his friends looked at the lines left by the board, "What did you do kid?"

**Later that night**

"The rip came out of nowhere and then she was there." Eliot was telling his family at dinner, "Kelsey saved me. She was amazing. She could swim faster than a dolphin." Kim's head went up as she heard this from cleaning the table not far from them. She sent a quick glance to Kelsey as she walked towards the Grant's table. "Kelsey, I was just telling them about you. You're amazing, no suburb, no incredible!"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Pass your glass." She said lifting her pitcher of water.

"I think we owe you a debt of gratitude." Mrs. Grant said. She had Eliot's hair.

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Nonsense. You saved our son." Mr. Grant said, brushing his brown hair from his face

"She's amazing. She's the fastest swimmer in the world."

Kim sighed and walked over to the table. "Kels, can I talk to you for a second?" she pushed Kelsey into the kitchen. "Ok, what did he see?"

"Nothing."

"Kels, look, I'm glad you were able to save him but we have to be careful. He's raving that you're faster than a dolphin."

"He's over-exaggerating. He's safe and that's all that matters."

"Ok, well keep him down ok? Don't want him to go overboard."

"Easier said than done."

**Later**

"Ok, how does this sound, I'm turning the pages, Just wanna be in love forever and ever, you and me always together, and I know I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more." Kim asked as she and Jack were working on a song that night. Julie was sitting on her bed listening to them.

"Might want to change the last line but I like it." Julie said.

"Yeah that's good. We can make the course. So we said it goes into the rap right?"

"Yeah. You do know how to rap right?"

"Yes. Beside Eddie and Jerry are going to be there for pointers."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Eliot opened the door with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi, um is Kelsey here?"

"Room across from us." Kim said

"Thanks." When the door closed, Kim and Julie jumped up and peeked through the door. Kelsey opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Eliot. From where they were they could see the card and chocolates he was hiding. "Hi Kelsey. I wanted to thank you for helping me, so I made you a card."

"Eliot thanks. That's sweet."

"I also got you some chocolates. Its marshmallow filled and I remember hearing you said you liked those." He handed her the box of chocolate and smiled.

Kelsey smiled a little, "oh Eliot that's sweet. I only did what anyone would do."

"Still, you're my hero."

**Next day at the Wasabi Surf Shack**

Kim and Jack sat at the counter working on the song. Kelsey, Grace and Jerry sat at a table and were drinking smoothies when Eliot and Wesley came up to them.

"Hi Kelsey."

"Um, hi boys. What are you doing here? You don't have surf classes today."

"El and I were just looking around and we found this place. Mind if we sit?" Wesley asked

"Um, sure. Pull up a chair." Eliot shoved a chair between Kelsey and Jerry, who was next to Grace. Wesley sat on the other side of Grace. Rudy than came over and put two ice-cream Sundays in front of the boys.

"Hey kid, did you give that girl the chocolates?" Rudy asked Eliot.

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"No problem. This kid came over yesterday and bought my best chocolates, which might I add cost a lot."

"I thought you said you just found this place." Kelsey said

"That's what El told me." Wesley said wiping off the wipe cream on his lip.

"Opps." Eliot said looking at Kelsey.

"Uh, I'm going to get a refill. Anyone else?" Grace said

"I'll come with you." Kelsey jumped up and followed Grace to the counter. Jack had to do something for Jack so Kelsey took his seat.

"I see someone has a crush on you." Kim teased

"Shut it. Why is sticking to me like glue though?"

"Kelsey, it's his first crush! Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid?"

"No, and besides, this is just...all because I saved his life. It's like pulling a thorn out of a dog's foot."

"And you'd do that _gently_, wouldn't you?" Kim asked

"No! I'd do it fast, and hope I didn't get bitten. OK, I don't do the whole "relationship" thing very well."

"It's not a _relationship_. He's _eleven_." Grace pointed out

"OK, I don't do the whole "people liking me" thing very well." Kelsey corrected

"But Eddie likes you." Kim said

"That's different. He's my age. Plus he's adorable."

"He's a kid. Look if he comes to you, just be nice."

"What if that makes him stick more?"

"Good point. We need a guy's input." Grace said, "Is Milton still working at his brother's?"

**Krupnick Greenery**

"Let me get this straight, Eliot, the Grant kid, is crushing on Kelsey?" Milton asked as he worked on a device in his brother's office. All 3 girls leaned against the doorjamb or on the wall outside.

"It's not funny Milton. He's getting annoying." Kelsey complained but then she saw Julie come from the greenery. "Jules? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Milton needed a hand, so here I am. What's up?"

"We need advice on how to let Eliot down easy."

"Well, guys tend to be sensitive about these things. It's a big blow to our ego and if you're too harsh, they could even cry." Milton said slightly blushing.

"You cried when you got rejected." Kim teased. Milton's face got redder.

"If you excuse me I need to finish this." That moment Dylan popped his head in

"How much longer?"

"Calm down. This dial will activate the watering system for each second 2 minutes after the next, starting with area 3. The door will close automatically and lock."

"Exactly at 4:30?"

"Yep."

"As much as we'd like to stick around, we're going to go. Bye Milton." Kelsey said, Julie waving at Milton.

**At the beach**

Kelsey walked down on the surf when she heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Eliot. He ran up to her and stuck his hand out.

"I got this for you." In it was a glass dolphin.

"Ok, please no more presents."

"Oh ok." The two continued down the surf, "Do you want to go see a movie sometime?" Eliot asked slipping his hand into Kelsey's. She ripped it out and turned, glaring at him.

"Ok look, I don't like you. Even if you were taller, older and less squeaky clean, I'd never go out with you. Leave me alone."

As Kelsey walked off she didn't see him with tears in his eyes as he threw the glass dolphin in the sea.

**Next day**

Kelsey came downstairs and into the dining room. Jack and the other girls sat a table looking worried.

"What's up?" Kelsey asked

"Eliot's missing. Wesley can't find him anywhere." Julie said

"Well did you guys check everywhere else?"

"We can't find him. Kles, did you say anything to him?" Kim asked

"Um, I told him to back off but gently." The girls looked disbelieving at her, "Ok, I told him even if he was older, taller and I think the words were 'less squeaky clean', I'd never be interested or date him."

"Kelsey!"

"He was getting on my nerves. Do his parents know he's gone?"

"We convinced Wesley to wait before telling them. We have to go back and find him." Grace said

"Are you sure you don't want our help?" Kim asked

"No, the show's tonight. You still need to practise right? We'll take care of it. Kels, jest know that if something happens to him, it'll be your fault."

**At Bobby Wasabi Surf Shack**

Kelsey looked glumly at her smoothie. Milton came in and sat at her table, "Why so glum?"

"Eliot's gone."

"Let me guess, you tried telling him to back off and now he's completely mortified."

"Milton this isn't a joke. He's missing and if his parents find out, we're dead. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since you brought him and his brother to the greenery. Maybe you should try thinking like a little kid. It might help."

"Easier said than done, where would you go if you were a little kid?

"Somewhere you'd never find me."

A smile suddenly came to her face, "That's it!" throwing down some money, she ran out the door.

"Wha-? Alright, fine. Be mysterious." Milton said before picking up Kelsey's drink.

**Krupnick Greenery**

"Eliot!" Kelsey yelled as she ran into the greenery. She pushed the prickly leaves out of her way as she kept calling Eliot's name. Finally she got to a space where she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Eliot lifted his head and looked at her with questioning eyes. "I remember you saying you could hide here forever."

"Go away."

"Eliot, look I'm sorry I was mean to you. Where I come from I'm liked but only for my looks and not who I really am. I guess when you liked me I sort of panicked and thought about what happened before. Can you forgive me?"

"Will you dance with me tonight?"

Kelsey had to laugh. The kid was still persistent, "Sure. Now come on. Let's go."

Outside Dylan came outside and looked at his watch, "4:30, let's see if Milton was right." A buzz sounded through the greenery and the gate swung closed and locked itself. "Guess it does work." Dylan closed the door to his office and locked it than walked off.

Kelsey looked up when she heard the buzz. Then she heard the sound of water through pipes.

"Oh no. Eliot, come on we have to get out of here."

The two ran through the plants, getting slightly lost. Kelsey heard the hiss of water on the plants behind her. Kelsey stopped and looked around. "Did Milton say 1 minute or 2? I can't remember. Come on this way." As they ran she pulled out her phone and called Grace.

"Yeah?"

"Grace it's me. I found Eliot and he's in the greenery. Bad news, it's 4:30."

"Uh, so?"

"Grace! The plants are watered at 4:30!"

"Oh crap. Ok, get to the gate. Milton, Julie and I will be there soon."

Kelsey noticed hey were in the second section and continued to run forward, Eliot on her heels.

Milton ran to the door and groaned when he saw it closed and locked. Grace heard the plants moving and Kelsey and Eliot came through.

"Get us out of here!"

Grace made a motion to move Eliot. Kelsey pointed out a lizard while Julie poured water from a jug on the lock. Freezing the lock, it shorted out and then grabbing Eliot, the two ran out just before water started to spray down.

"What's so wrong with getting wet. It's just water."

"Um, I'm not wearing water proof mascara."

"Whatever, just don't do that again Eliot. And Milton get over it." Grace said as Milton whined about the broken lock.

"Dylan is going to kill me. I give up!"

As they walked back to hotel, Eliot slipped his hand in Kelsey's. She was about to pull away but thought she'd humour him a little.

**That night at the Sea Shell Hotel**

Kim was wearing a grey tank top, black sleeveless shrug, black jeans, black converse and a black fedora and standing next to Jack who was wearing a black shirt that said 'jackpot' on it, a white jacket, jeans, white and black sneakers and a black fedora with red on it.

"Don't the two of you look cute?" Kelsey teased, Eliot on her back. The two were almost like brother and sister now.

"Be quite." Kim said, slightly blushing.

"Alright everyone," Nicole said into the mic, "Please welcome this town's very own Surf Warriors!" Kim, Jack and Eddie went on stage. Eddie would work the DJ stand behind them.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jack and that's Kim and back there is Eddie. Please enjoy." Jack nodded to Eddie, who started the music.

**Jack**

_Kim_

_I'm turning the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me always together, and I know  
I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more  
Feels just like I'm falling in love _**(L-O-V-E)**_  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, in love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
_  
**Listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon  
I'm falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you  
And I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it  
Love rocks and baby you too  
Look how you got me feeling  
Ima wait for this love, no sleeping  
But love's here to stay, so don't leave it  
And let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)** _(falling in love)_

**They say I look better with love  
But love looks better with us  
I've met girls around the world  
But you're the only one I trust  
'Cause ima' stay true to the end too  
You're not just my girl, my best friend too  
I'm glad your ex left you  
Left room for me to accept you; L-O-V-E  
**  
_I'm turning the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me always together, and I know  
I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, in love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
_  
**Look, L-O-V-E got me falling, falling  
And this chick got me talking, talking  
I didn't wanna stand for love  
But somehow she's got me walking, walking  
Huh, and I would run for love, have an election  
Women supporting, supporting  
But a banner up, me and her  
Gunna' fight for this love with no stalling, stalling  
**  
**We never had a love like this,  
You wanna feel my light kiss?  
You eternally feel like this  
So let it in, dont try, fight it, please  
I need you to be my star  
So when you shine I know where you are  
I'll always wanna feel your heart,  
Forever and ever, whenever we're apart**

_I'm turning the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me always together, and I know  
I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, in love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
_  
**They say I look better with love  
But love looks better with us  
I've met girls around the world  
But you're the only one I trust  
They say I look better with love  
But love looks better with us  
I've met girls around the world  
But you're the only one I trust, I swear**

_I'm turning the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me always together, and I know  
I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more  
Feels just like I'm falling in love, love  
Feels just like I'm falling in love  
_  
**so sorry this is late. Power went out today and then I had exam till today. Please review. The last chapter of Battle of the Kingdom of Heaven is coming up and then Slayer Warriors. Again please review! **


End file.
